HSM4
by ZefronsAngel
Summary: This is what I think SHOULD happen in HSM4. Yes, it has the original cast in it. I don't agree with the cast being changed for the 4th movie: Everyone is in this story, but Troy and Gabriella are the main people, just like in the movie. TROYELLA!
1. Just Want to be Alone with Her

It was the evening after graduation. After the graduation at school was over, everyone had

gone to Troy's house. They had eaten dinner and now were just sitting down talking about

random stuff. Gabriella was just about to tell Taylor something when Troy gently touched her

arm and whispered for her to come with him.

"I'll be right back," he told everyone.

"Where are you going?" asked Chad.

"Nowhere important. Just outside. I just want a few minutes alone with Gabby because she

might have to leave to go back to her house really soon and I won't get to see her for two

months."

"Well.....ok.....," said Chad, sounding kind of confused.

Troy and Gabriella walked outside. "Let's go to my tree house," Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and followed him up into the tree house. "So.....what's the reason why you

wanted me to come out here with you?" she asked.

"I just wanted to be alone when I gave you your graduation present," Troy said. "I didn't want

to hear Chad teasing and laughing and everyone staring at us. And I wanted to give it to you in a

place that only we use now. And the last reason-I thought you would want to look at the stars."

"Well the stars are beautiful," she said, putting her head on his shoulder.

Troy wasn't really looking at the stars. "No, they're not that beautiful." He looked at Gabriella

and kissed her cheek. "Right now, you're the one I think is so beautiful."

Gabriella lifted her head to look into Troy's eyes and smiled. 'So are you going to give me my

present now?"

"Well, first I want to talk to you," he said. Then, seeing her shiver a little, he asked, "Are you

cold?"

"A little."

Troy put his arm around her. "Better?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded and snuggled into him. "I'm good now, Wildcat. Thanks."

"Well, I wanted to first of all ask you if it's too late to say I love you, too," he said. "When you

called me from Stanford you said you loved me, but you didn't give me enough time to tell you

that I loved you, too."

"No, it's not too late. I still love you. I always have and I always will," she said, looking into

his blue eyes.

They just stared at each other for a minute before they kissed affectionately.

"Well, my precious Gabby, I think it's time for me to give you your present."


	2. A Restful Night

Troy put his hand in the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small box. "Gabriella," he said. "Here's what

I've been wanting to give you for such a long time."

Gabriella was then positive she was right about what Troy wanted. Happy tears ran down her cheeks as

she opened the box and saw a beautiful ring. "Oh, Troy," she said softly, kissing his cheek. "Yes, yes,

YES!" She hugged him tightly and they kissed.

"So I didn't even have to ask you," he said, looking into her brown eyes and brushing the tears off her face

with his fingers. "Oh, Gabby, you're so precious to me I just couldn't wait any longer to ask you. I love

you too much."

"It's not too much love for me," Gabriella said. "Thank you so much! I can't believe going to that New

Year's Eve party turned out to be the best thing!"

"And I remember when that guy made us sing-he said that someday we were going to thank him for it. I

didn't think so, but now I know he was right. I could never be happy with anyone but you. I love you."

"I love you, too," Gabriella said. They kissed again, then hugged, Gabriella snuggling into Troy. "I never

thought I would fall in love. And I really never thought going to that party would

turn out to be a good thing."

At that moment, Chad came out of the house. He saw Troy and Gabriella in Troy's tree house,

hugging still. "What is with the hugging? And crying? What did you do?"

"I fell in love," Troy said. "And it's the best thing that ever happened to me." He slipped the ring onto

Gabriella's finger.

"Don't tell me this is what I think it is," Chad said. "Don't tell me you just asked her,-oh forget it! I know

you did."

"Well I couldn't wait any longer," Troy told him. "I know I'm in love and Gabby's the sweetest girl I've

ever met."

Chad just shook his head and walked back inside.

"Troy?" Gabriella said, looking into Troy's eyes. "Can I stay here with you and go back to Stanford when

you leave for college?"

"Of course, my little princess," Troy said. "You can do anything you want."

Gabriella hugged Troy and they kissed yet again. "I love you," she whispered.

"Let's go back inside," Troy said. "You look really tired."

"I am," Gabriella said. "I think I want to go to bed."

Troy and Gabriella snuck inside through the back door so no one would see them and start asking lots of

questions and quietly went upstairs. "Gabby honey, you can sleep in the guest room or, if you want, you

can

sleep in my bed with me. I think we could both fit if we tried."

Gabriella smiled at him. "Ok, I'll sleep with you then."

"Okay, my precious Gabby. I'll go tell everyone that we're going to bed."

____________________________________________________________________________________

___

As Troy walked into the living room, everyone started asking him questions and congratulating him.

"I can't believe you and Gabriella are getting MARRIED!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I'm lucky I have Zeke

now

or I would be so jealous!"

"How do we know you're not jealous now?" joked Chad.

"Really, Chad?" Taylor questioned.

"Well, anyway, I just wanted to say that me and Gabby are going to bed now. We're tired. If you want,

you

can stay here for a while," Troy said.

"No, no, we'll leave," Sharpay said. "Come on Zeke."

"Bye Troy," Zeke said. "See you tomorrow probably."

"Bye Zeke, Jason, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor," Troy said.

____________________________________________________________________________________

___

When Troy went in his room, he saw Gabriella already in bed. He climbed in next to her, trying to leave

her

a good amount of space. He pushed some blankets onto her and kissed her cheek. "Love you, Gabby.

Good

night."

"Love you, too, Troy. Good night," Gabriella said. She snuggled up to him and smiled as he put an arm

around her.

"Troy?" she asked.

"Yes, my Gabby?"

"Do we have to have a big wedding or can we have a small one?"

"Whatever you want, honey. As long as I'm marrying you, I don't care."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do your parents mind that I'm here?"

"I don't think so," Troy replied.

Another few minutes of silence followed those words.

"Troy?"

"Come on, Gabby, I was half asleep that time! You said you wanted to go to sleep, not stay up all night

asking me questions!" Troy said sleepily.

"I just wanted to say I love you."

"Well I love you, too. Now try to go to sleep. Tell me if you're cold and I'll give you some extra blankets."

"I'm good. I have you to snuggle with, and you're doing a good job of keeping me warm."

"I'm glad," Troy whispered. "Now seriously-try to get some rest Gabs."

"Ok, I will." Gabriella snuggled further into Troy, closed her eyes, and was soon fast asleep.

"I love you Gabby," Troy whispered and he kissed her gently and began to fall asleep.

Gabriella woke up in the middle of the night, as she had been doing ever since she thought she would never

get to see Troy again. But this time, feeling Troy's warm body against her and knowing she would always

have him with her, she immediately fell back asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning when the

sun was shining through the windows-and this time she opened her eyes to Troy kissing her cheek and

rubbing his nose against hers. It was the best she had slept in a long time.


	3. Trouble With Tiara

"Hey, Troy!"

Troy turned around to see Chad walking up to him. "Hey, Chad."

"Wanna play two on two with me, Zeke, and Jason?"

"Can't. I'm taking Gabby out to dinner in an hour."

"Come on, Dude, don't you have enough time for your brother anymore?" Chad replied with a hint of

annoyance. "For the past week it's been Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella. Relax! She's not going anywhere!

I don't have to see Taylor 24/7 and she's my girlfriend!"

"But Gabby's my _fiancé_, not my girlfriend."

Just then, a blond girl walked up to Troy and Chad. "OH MY GOSH! Is it true that you and Gabriella

Montez

are ENGAGED?" she sounded agitated.

"Cool it, Tiara," Chad said. "Troy's an almost-college freshman, you're only gonna be a junior in high

school!

Do you really think you have a chance with him?"

"Yes, I do," Tiara said rudely and boldly. "I don't even know what you see in that girl. She's a freak."

Troy just looked at hr and said, "Well, you need to get and stay AWAY from ME and OUT of my private

life!"

Tiara put her nose in the air and walked away.

"Well I guess someone has to replace Sharpay," commented Chad.

"Yeah, I guess so," Troy agreed.

______________________________________________________________________________________

____

An hour later, Troy and Gabriella were at an expensive restaurant.

"I'm so glad you're mine now," Troy said.

"I'm glad to be yours, too. I could never be happy with any other guy."

Just then Gabriella's cell phone rang. Seeing that it was her mom, she answered it.

"Gabriella, when are you coming back? You called me a week ago on the day of graduation to say you were

going back to Albuquerque with Troy and were probably only going to stay for a couple days. Now it's a

week

later, so what's up?"

"I'm coming back with Troy when college starts," Gabriella told her mom.

"Where are you staying at?"

"Troy's."

"Gabriella! You know I don't like you staying at boys' houses."

"This is different," Gabriella told her mom. "I'm his fiancé now."

"WHAT? You're not even in college yet! You can't be engaged!"

"I'm a legal adult now-I have been since my birthday which was about 6 months ago. I'm old enough to get

married. I'm in love and I know it."

"Well, I still don't like this," Mrs. Montez said. "But I guess I can't stop you."

"Alright, well me and Troy are eating now, so I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye."

"So, your Mom's upset?" Troy asked.

"Yes. She thinks I'm too young to get married."

"Well maybe you are," said a voice.

Gabriella looked behind her to see Tiara dressed in a pink and silver dress and silver high heels. Her hair

was

in a high curly ponytail, and her pink eye shadow was applied heavily to her eyelids.

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriella.

"I mean, I want Troy since your mom said you were too young to marry." She giggled.

"Tiara, you're younger than me! This makes absolutely no sense!"

"It could happen," Tiara corrected.

"Wow, you're exactly like Sharpay was in her junior year-only a million times worse!" Gabriella said in an

annoyed voice.

"That's right, Tiara, now you leave us alone!" Troy demanded.

"Or I could sit here with you for a while." Tiara sat down in one of the two empty chairs at the table. "What

are you talkin' about?" she asked.

"Nothing you should be concerned with," Troy said. "Now leave."

"Gabriella, where did you get your dress? Always Dark and Boring?" Tiara said with a laugh.

Gabriella looked down at her short-sleeved plain black dress that came just below her knees. "No. Actually

Sharpay gave it to me. It's a designer dress that Sharpay doesn't wear anymore."

"Well Sharpay is an enemy of mine now, so there." Tiara decided.

"Well how about you stay away from us and stop making fun of my girl's clothes!" Troy yelled.

"Well, how about you leave this restaurant- WHICH MY PARENTS OWN before I get them to make you

leave!" Tiara yelled back. "Well, not you, Troy. You can stay her and have a date with me," she added with

a

laugh.

Troy got up and motioned for Gabriella to come with him. "I will not give you the satisfaction of making us

leave. We're done eating anyway."

Troy paid for the dinner and they both left.

"That Tiara is such a rich snob," Gabriella commented on the way home.

"I know, even Sharpay can't stand her."

"Well Sharpay is being nicer now. I'm actually becoming friends with her."

"Well, yeah," Troy agreed. "She has changed a lot."

______________________________________________________________________________________

__

At home, Troy and Gabriella sat down on the sofa in the living room, Gabriella putting her head in Troy's

lap.

"Hey, Gabby," Troy said, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips, "you think you can do without me for a

couple hours? Chad has been wanting me to play a two on two basketball game with Jason and Zeke."

"I guess I could." Gabriella sat up and hugged him.

"Okay. I'm just going to get changed, then leave. I won't be late. It's already 7:30. I don't want to be out

past 9:30."

"You're gonna play in the dark? It'll start getting dark around nine, Troy."

"No! We're gonna go to the gym and play!"

"Ok, Troy. Maybe I'll call Taylor and see if she wants to hang out."

"Okay. Fine with me." Troy walked upstairs.

A few minutes later, Troy was walking up to Gabriella. "See you in a couple hours, honey, I love you."

"Love you, too, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

They kissed, then Troy left, saying a last good bye to Gabriella.

______________________________________________________________________________________

__

That night in bed, Gabriella and Troy were both thinking about what had happened with Tiara.

"You know, she's got to get over it soon," Troy said. "I'm going to be a freshman in college and I love you."

"Don't worry, Wildcat. Everything will work out........eventually. We'll be leaving for college in a couple

months anyways, so we'll be away from her," Gabriella pointed out to Troy.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "Then we'll be completely rid of her."

Gabriella smiled and snuggled close to Troy, looking up at him with her brown eyes. "So how was your

game?" she asked.

"It would have been better with you," Troy said, kissing her head.

"Well I'm here now." Gabriella hugged him.

Just then, Troy's cell phone rang. He rolled over and picked it up off of his end table. "It's Tiara," he

groaned.

"I'm totally not answering it. In fact, I'm turning my phone off. She doesn't need to bother me-especially this

late

at night."

Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek. "I think she just wants to copy Sharpay," she commented.

"Yeah, but she's not going to succeed. You're mine and she'll just have to deal with that."

Gabriella laughed a little. "Well good night, Wildcat."

"Good night my love."

They gave each other a good night kiss then snuggled together and were soon sound asleep, knowing that

nothing would ever come between them.


	4. A Day at Lava Springs

A couple days later, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi were all at Lava

Springs, which Sharpay and Ryan's parents owned. Sharpay had gotten them all into the pool for free.

"Hey Kelsi!" yelled Sharpay. "I still have your sunglasses! Do you want them now?"

"Yeah!" Kelsi shouted back. Kelsi had let Sharpay borrow her sunglasses when they were driving over.

Everyone got to the pool and put their stuff down.

"Let's go!" yelled Chad, jumping right into the pool.

"I'm coming!" Taylor jumped in after him.

"Hey! You got me all wet!" Sharpay called. She then jumped in and splashed Taylor.

"It's a pool! It's wet here!" Taylor shouted back.

"I was just kidding," Sharpay said, laughing.

"I know, I was kidding, too," Taylor said.

"Hey Sharpay!" yelled Zeke. 'Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Sorry, Zeke. I just wanted to get back at Taylor."

"Well I'll get you now!" Zeke jumped into the pool.

"Hey, wait!" Jason went after Zeke with Kelsi following him,

"Troy! Gabriella! Are you coming?" asked Kelsi.

"In a minute!" Gabriella said.

"Troy, you know, I think I just want to sit down for a while," Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy said. He sat down. "Are you coming?"

Gabriella looked at him, smiled, then jumped into the pool, splashing Troy.

"Hey! What was that for?" Troy asked.

"I want you to come in the pool!"

"Yeah, you're the last one to come in, Troy!" Chad called.

"Well now I have to come in to get Gabriella!"

"You wouldn't try to get back at your fiancé, would you, Troy?" Sharpay joked.

"Well maybe I would!" Troy jumped in the pool and pushed Gabriella underwater. She came back up, rubbing

water out of her eyes. "Troy!" she said. "Why did you do that?"

"To get back at you," Troy said.

Everyone laughed. "You two are crazy," Taylor said.

"Hi Troy!" said someone.

Everyone turned around. There, sitting on one of the beach chairs, was Tiara.

"Tiara! Why are you here?" Sharpay asked.

"I paid to get in and now I'm here," Tiara replied in a snobby tone.

Without thinking, Troy splashed water up at Tiara, getting her designer tote bag all wet.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Tiara screamed.

"It's for everything you've done and everything you will do," Troy said.

"Well I came here to relax, in the sun, not to get wet!"

"Then leave the pool," Sharpay said.

"I don't have to, you stupid show stealer! You didn't let me have MY part in the musical!"

"Don't talk to my girlfriend that way!" Zeke said.

"In fact, don't talk to anyone that way!" Chad said. "I could beat you at basketball any day, so you're not a

princess in everything!"

"Basketball is for stupid guys like you that don't know how to act in a play!" Tiara yelled.

"I play basketball," Troy pointed out. "So why do you like me?"

"I'm sorry, Troy," Tiara apologized.

"A SIMPLE I'M SORRY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Troy yelled.

"Well, what is good enough?" Tiara asked rudely. "A thousand dollars?"

"My Gabby is worth WAY more than all the money in the world, so just give up. I'm not dumping her for you. I

would never even see you because you're in high school and I'm going into college, so there."

"Well you and your precious little Gabby aren't even meant to be because when I was "friends" with Sharpay, I

happened to hear that you and her weren't in so good of a relationship."

"I LIED, OKAY TIARA?" Sharpay said. "I LIED TO YOU. I WAS LIKE THAT. I KNEW THEY WERE IN

MORE THAN JUST AN ORDINARY RELATIONSHIP AND I WAS JEALOUS. I KNEW THEY WERE IN

LOVE AND I GOT MAD. I LIED SO JUST FORGET EVERYTHING I SAID TO YOU BEFORE, TIARA. I

WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE."

"Well, Sharpay? You aren't even going to try to get Troy back?"

"No, I have Zeke now. I'm happy and I found out that Troy is WAY happier than when I kept bugging him.

He loves Gabriella so I just eventually accepted that fact and moved on. It's pointless to keep going after someone

who's already in love, so just give up."

"Well Miss Evans, I do NOT have to listen to your stupid advice."

"You should," Sharpay said.

"NEVER!"

"Please leave my place now. Lava Springs is MINE!"

"I PAID TO GET IN SO I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE HERE!"

"I said leave the place or go somewhere else and bother other people."

"Fine. But you haven't seen the last of me."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later, everyone got out of the pool.

"That Tiara is such a brat," commented Taylor.

"I know," Sharpay said. "I can't believe she was my best friend once."

"She'll never come between me and my Gabby," Troy said, pulling Gabriella close to him.

"Yeah, no one will ever break us apart," Gabriella agreed, leaning into Troy and wrapping her towel around her

as she shivered when a cool breeze came through.

Troy held her closer and said, "Do you want to go warm up inside?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy picked her up and carried her to the Lava Springs building.

"And I can't believe Tiara thinks she can break THAT apart," Kelsi said, putting her red beach towel in her bag.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "I mean, how would she?" He paused. "I've gotta ask her that sometime.

Inside, Troy sat down and put Gabriella in his lap. He rubbed her arms to warm them up and wrapped his towel

around her, too. She snuggled into him and he hugged her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll always love you,

honey. Don't forget that," he whispered in her ear.

Gabriella closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Troy sat there holding her until everyone came running in the

building talking and laughing and woke her up about half an hour later.

"Hey Troy," Chad said. "What happened to you? I thought you and Gabriella were just going to warm up for a

few minutes and come back."

"Well we were, but then she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her up," Troy said.

"Sorry, Troy. I didn't mean to fall asleep," apologized Gabriella.

"It's ok," Troy said, hugging her a bit tighter and kissing her forehead. "I didn't mind snuggling with you for half

an hour."

Gabriella laughed a little bit then hugged Troy back. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too."

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Chad.

"Well me and Gabriella might go get changed then get something to eat."

"We were gonna go play some basketball," Chad said, talking about himself, Zeke, and Jason.

"Ok. Well I'll see you later, then."

"You sure you don't want to come?" Chad asked his friend.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"I'll play to make the teams even," Ryan offered.

"Ryan?" questioned Chad. "You know how to play basketball?"

"Surprisingly yes, I do," Ryan said.

"Well then, let's go!"

"Let's go, my love," Troy said to Gabriella, taking her hand. She slid off his lap.

Everyone did whatever they wanted until they decided to go back to their houses.

"Bye Troy, Zeke, Jason," Chad said. "Ryan, nice to play basketball with you."

"Bye, Chad," Troy said.

Everyone finished saying bye, then left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

THIS MIGHT BE A BIT T-RATED JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.

It was later that day. Troy went in his room and opened his bathroom door, which he always kept closed.

"Hi Troy," said Gabriella.

Troy, surprised, looked over at his tub to find Gabriella taking a bubble bath. "Oh, hi honey. I didn't know you

were in here. I was going to take a shower, but I can wait."

"Yeah, I just felt like relaxing for a while."

"Well I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"Oh, no, no, you didn't, Wildcat. But could you get me a towel?"

"No, you have to track water all over my bathroom and get one yourself," Troy said.

"Troy!"

"Just kidding. I'll get you a towel."

Gabriella smiled as Troy handed her the towel. "Thanks, Wildcat."

"You're welcome."

Gabriella stood up, got out of the tub, dried herself off a little, then wrapped the towel around her. "You can use

the shower now if you want," she said.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes." He went over to her and kissed her nose, which was just a tiny bit wet.

"Love you."

"Love you, too," Gabriella said. "I would hug you, but I don't want to get you all wet."

"It's ok. I'll still take a hug."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, making his shirt all wet.

"Love you so much," Troy said, hugging her back.

"Love you, too. Now I'm going to go get dressed while you shower."

"Okay, precious. You do that."

Troy watched her leave the bathroom. "She's so adorable and affectionate," he said to himself. "I love her and I

wouldn't trade her for anyone or anything."


	5. Jimmy and Tiara

"Hey Tiara," said Jimmy. Jimmy was another student at East High, going into his junior year like Tiara. He

wanted to be a really good basketball player like Troy and looked up to him for advice.

"Jimmy? Ew, like-leave me alone. Why would I want to talk to you?" Tiara said in a smart voice.

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to.......to.......go out tonight," Jimmy said nervously. "I haven't seen

you or anyone from East High yet this summer."

Tiara laughed. "With you? I'd rather fall and break my arm than go out with YOU!"

"Well, ok. But if you ever want to hang out, I would want to, so just call me. Here's my number." Jimmy handed

her a piece of paper with his number on it.

Tiara ripped it up and threw it onto the grass. "No way would I call you. Now I've gotta go get my weekly

manicure." She walked away with her nose in the air.

"I was just asking," Jimmy mumbled to himself as she left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

It was early afternoon. The sun was high in the sky and Troy and Gabriella were having a picnic in a meadow

that was near Troy's house.

"Gabby, I am so glad we're together," Troy said.

"Me too," Gabriella said, sitting down.

Troy sat next to her. "Now this is a place I KNOW Tiara won't go, so we're safe."

Gabriella smiled at Troy and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Now let's eat."

"HEY! TROY! I WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

Troy turned around to see Jimmy running through the grass.

"Jimmy? I haven't seen you since I graduated. What do you want?"

"Look, I need some advice. I asked Tiara out, and she totally freaked out. I need you to tell me how you asked

Gabriella out, because obviously she likes you."

"You asked out Tiara? YES!" Troy said.

"What are you happy about?"

"Tiara has been bugging me to go out with her and I'm engaged to Gabriella now, so I keep telling her no, but

she won't listen. It'll be good for her to have a boyfriend."

"Well I need help getting her to BE my girlfriend."

"Well do something nice for her. Buy her something you know she likes."

"What does she like?"

"How should I know?"

"She keeps bothering you. Don't you know what she likes by now?"

"I don't listen to her."

"Well what else can I do?"

"Maybe you can try dressing really nice. She seems to like nice-looking clothes."

"Like what? A suit? There's no way I'm wearing a suit."

"Do you want Tiara or not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well then take my advice. It'll be better for all of us."

"I should've asked Donny," Jimmy complained. Donny was another member of the basketball team who was

going to be a junior.

"Donny never had a date. I mean, me and Gabby just kind of met and we liked each other from the start. I never

had a problem asking her out because we both liked each other. I didn't even have to ask her to marry me! She just

saw the ring and said yes, so I never experienced what you have to deal with, but I know more about dating than

Donny."

"Well, ok, I'll take your advice. But if she still hates me, it's your fault."

"I can't guarantee she will like you, Jimmy, but just try. It'll help me and Gabby, too."

"Ok. I'll try. Thanks Troy."

"You're welcome."

Jimmy then walked away.

"I seriously hope Jimmy can get a date with her," Gabriella said.

"I know. And it'll be good for Jimmy to have a girlfriend, because right now, all he thinks about it

basketball, and sometimes, girls can show you something else you're good at. Like you did to me."

"Well I can't see what Tiara would do to help him," Gabriella said.

"She has to have some good in her. I'm thinking that if she dates Jimmy, she'll start being happier and a little

nicer and hopefully more considerate."

"Hopefully."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Jimmy walked up to Tiara, wearing a suit like Troy told him to. "Hi Tiara," he said.

"Really? Come ON!" Tiara said. "Give up!"

"I just said hi to you."

"But I knew what was coming. I don't want to go out with you."

"I could take you to an expensive restaurant."

"My parents OWN an expensive restaurant. I can eat there whenever I want."

"Well we could go to a dance."

"You can't even dance, Jimmy," Tiara said.

"How do you know?"

"You're a basketball player! You barely know how to walk without tripping! All you can do is run and dribble a

ball!"

"Well you're right, I can't dance. But I could learn. You could give me dance lessons."

"You would have to pay me good money."

"Twenty?"

"NO! I would need way more!"

"Thirty?"

"No.....but if you get me a date with Troy, I could give them to you for free."

"Tiara! You are missing the point! Forget it! You're impossible to deal with!"

"Maybe I am, but at least I don't play basketball 24/7!"

Jimmy walked away, feeling disappointed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"It didn't work, Troy," Jimmy was saying a little while later. "Tiara hates me still."

"Well I have a plan," Troy said. "I'll ask her to go out with you. She might listen to me because she likes me."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'll just say, 'Hey, Tiara, I was wondering if you could do me a favor and go to dinner with Jimmy. He's going to

be the next head basketball player, just like me.'"

"Nice! You try that. Let me know how it works out!"

"Alright, Jimmy. I'll see you later, then."

"See you later. But I have one more question-when are you going to talk to her?"

"As soon as I see her," Troy said.

"Ok, great!"

Jimmy left Troy's house, hoping the plan would work.

"Gabriella!" Troy called. "Gabriella honey, where are you?"

"I'm right here, Wildcat," Gabriella said gently, walking up behind Troy.

"Well Gabby, listen, my other plan didn't work."

"Your plan for what?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"To get Jimmy and Tiara together."

"Oh, well what are you going to do?"

"Plan B. I'm going to talk to Tiara to see if she can go out to dinner with Jimmy, but act like it'll be a favor for

me. It might work then."

"Troy, you are so smart!" Gabriella said, hugging him.

He hugged her back. "Not as smart as you."

Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Love you, too," Troy said, kissing her nose before pressing his own against it. "Now let's just hope this plan

will work."

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "And let's also hope Jimmy doesn't mess up the whole entire date if you get it set up.

Knowing him, he'll probably show up with a basketball instead of flowers and he'll probably be wearing his

basketball uniform."

Troy laughed and said, "I'll make sure he doesn't."

"Good luck," Gabriella said.


	6. Finally!

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, THIS CHAPTER HAS GABRIELLA AND TROY ACTING SUPER SWEET, SO YOU MIGHT CONSIDER IT A BIT T-RATED, I DON'T KNOW. **

"Alright, here goes Plan B," Troy said. It was the next day and he made sure he ran into Tiara so he could

ask her about going out with Jimmy.

"Good luck," Jimmy told Troy. "She's tough to get to."

Troy walked up to Tiara. "Hey Tiara," he said.

"Troy? Oh my gosh, you're actually talking to me! Oh my gosh!" Tiara exclaimed. "So you decided you and

your precious little Gabby just weren't meant to be? I'm so sorry. But I knew you would find out she wasn't

right for you someday."

"Well actually I still love my Gabriella with all my heart and I still wouldn't trade her for anything. I came

over here to ask you to do me a favor."

"Anything, Troy!" Tiara said happily.

"Great! I want you to go out to dinner with Jimmy."

"With Jimmy? Well, I really don't care for him, but if it'll make you happy I guess one dinner couldn't be too

bad......." Tiara said thoughtfully.

_Yes!_ thought Troy. _Now I can finally have her stop bugging me!_ "Great!" he said out loud. "Will tomorrow

night be okay? Like around six-thirty?"

"Okay," Tiara agreed. "Anything for you." She tried to kiss his cheek, but Troy moved out of the way.

"No kissing me," he said. "I'm engaged, remember?"

Tiara got an annoyed look on her face. "Fine," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright. Now don't forget, Jimmy is picking you up at six-thirty. Be ready."

"Alright," Tiara rolled her eyes a bit. "But if I weren't doing it for you, I wouldn't be doing it at all."

"Well I'm glad you're doing it. Now remember-six-thirty!" Troy called as he walked back to Jimmy.

"How'd it go?" Jimmy asked.

"I got you a date tomorrow night! I told her you'd pick her up at six-thirty," Troy replied.

"Great!" Jimmy said. "I can't believe I'm going out with Tiara Gold!"

"I can't believe she's finally going out with you, either," Troy said.

"Wait-where am I supposed to go to with her?"

"Dinner."

"Dinner at............"

"Wherever. Just not a fast food restaurant. And bring flowers. Roses would be good. Pink roses."

"Thanks, Troy."

"No problem," Troy said, walking away. "And good luck!"

"A fast food restaurant," thought Jimmy, smiling. "She's not as much of a snob as everyone thinks she is."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Gabriella!" Troy called as soon as he get inside his house.

Gabriella, who was sitting on the sofa in the living room, stood up and went over to hug Troy. "I missed you,

Wildcat," she said.

"I missed you, too." He returned her hug, then grabbed both of her hands. "Guess what? I got Tiara a date

with Jimmy!"

"You did?" Gabriella asked, surprised. " Oh, Wildcat, I love you so much!" She kissed him quickly but

affectionately on the lips.

"Love you, too, my baby girl," Troy said, kissing her back with just as much affection as Gabriella had

kissed him with.

"Can me and you spend some time together this afternoon-like, just us?"

"Of course, my love."

"Can you sit down on the sofa with me?"

Troy nodded and they both went to the sofa and sat down, Troy putting his arm around her shoulders and

pulling her close to him. Gabriella smiled and laid her head on his shoulder until he put his free hand under her

chin and made her look up at him. Then their lips met passionately. Troy began slowly pushing his hands

through her dark hair, fingering all her curls. Gabriella had her arms around Troy's neck, pulling him close.

They continued kissing. When they finally stopped, Troy put his nose against Gabriella's and they gently

rubbed noses. "I love you so much, I could never tell you how much with any words," Troy whispered as they

stopped rubbing noses and now were just letting them rest against each other. They were looking straight into

each other's eyes.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said. "I love you, too."

Troy pulled his nose away from Gabriella's and gently stroked her cheek with his hand. Gabriella smiled at

all the affection she was getting from the one she loved more than anything else in the world.

"What are you smiling at?" Troy asked softly.

"You," Gabriella replied, gazing dreamily into his blue eyes. "You're my dream come true."

"I'm glad," Troy said, putting both his arms around her waist and pulling her to her as close as he could.

_This is how life should be,_ thought Gabriella, returning her fiancé's warm embrace. _This is where I always _

_want to be-wrapped up in Troy's arms and his deep love for me. _She paused in her thoughts for a moment to

just relax and feel Troy's love as she felt him squeeze her even tighter. "Mmmmm, Troy, this feels so good,"

she said.

"Love feels good," Troy said.

"I know," Gabriella said. "And do you know where my favorite place to be is?"

"No, I don't," Troy said.

"In your arms, snuggled close to you," Gabriella told him. "Where I can feel your love."

"Aw, Gabby, that's so sweet," Troy said, "Actually, you're so sweet. I know I already told you this about ten

timed today, but I love you."

"I love you, too, and I never get tired of hearing you say those words."

"That's good, because I'm gonna be saying them to you for the rest of my life."

Gabriella smiled up at him. "You're everything I could ever want, Troy. You're sweet and affectionate, and

you don't mind me kissing you and hugging you and snuggling up to you all the time."

"That's because you're my love," Troy said, softly pressing a kiss onto her cheek.

"I'm glad I am," Gabriella told him.

And they sat like that for the rest of the afternoon, giving each other affection and saying sweet words to

each other.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Donny!" Jimmy called to his friend.

"Oh, hey Jimmy!" Donny said. "What's up?"

"Well, I just got a date with Tiara," Jimmy said casually.

"You? A date? With Tiara Gold, the new richest girl at East High?"

"Yes. Troy helped me."

"Then you cheated!" Donny said.

"What do you mean I cheated?"

"You got someone else to deal with your love issues."

"Just a little tiny bit of help."

"I'm kidding. It's still great that you got a date with Tiara."

"Yeah I know! And guess what, she likes fast food!"

"Really? A rich snob like Tiara eats fast food?'

"That's what Troy said."

"I thought she would consider it like poison or something."

"I guess she doesn't. She actually seems like a really nice girl."

"When is your date?"

"Tomorrow night at six-thirty."

"Wow! After you're done I want to hear all about it!" Donny exclaimed.

"Alright, Donny. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Awesome! Are you going to wear your Wildcats uniform?"

"You know, I just might. Thanks for the great advice, Donny. You know, between you and Troy giving me

advice, this is going to turn out to be the best date ever!"

"You really like my advice?"

"Yes! Oh, basketball players are so awesome!"


	7. A Terrible Date

It was six-thirty the next day. Jimmy walked up to Tiara's door in his basketball uniform, carrying the roses

Troy had told him he should get. He rang the doorbell a bit nervously, and waited until Tiara opened the door.

"Hm, so you're actually on time," Tiara said.

"Yes I am," Jimmy said. "And these are for you." He handed Tiara the roses.

"And you actually got me flowers?"

"Yes I did."

Tiara took the flowers, but then noticed Jimmy's basketball uniform. "Well wearing _that_ was a mistake," she

rudely commented. "So where are we going to dinner?"

"McDonalds. Troy said you liked fast food."

"What? You're kidding. I never even ate fast food in my life! I refuse to."

"Are you making this up?"

"No, Jimmy, I am not."

"Well then you can just come and watch me eat."

"I cannot believe I am doing this," mumbled Tiara to herself. "But it's for Troy, so that makes it at least a

little worth it."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Let's just go."

"Alright, then. Let's go."

Jimmy began to walk down the driveway and along the sidewalk. Tiara followed him, still annoyed. "How

far away did you park?" she asked.

"I......um.......don't have a car yet. I just turned sixteen three months ago. I'm still learning how to drive."

"No car? Well this just gets worse and worse."

"I'm really sorry, Tiara."

"Well I guess this is all for Troy, so I guess it can be alright this one time."

"Great. Now let's go."

Once they got to McDonalds, Jimmy ordered a cheeseburger and fries for himself.

"I still can't believe I don't get any food because you just had to say we had to eat fast food," Tiara

complained.

"Excuse me a minute," Jimmy said. He walked outside and quickly dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?" Troy answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Jimmy."

"Hey, is everything going okay with Tiara?"

"No. I thought you said she liked fast food, now she's mad at me and she's watching me eat."

"WHAT? Jimmy, I said NO fast food. And you never make a girl watch you eat!"

"Well then, what should I do?"

"Go somewhere she likes," Troy told him.

"Where does she like to go?"

"I don't know, ask her."

"Okay. But can I finish my cheeseburger?"

"NO! Leave with Tiara now and take her out to a real dinner."

"But I only have twenty dollars!"

Troy groaned in annoyance. Jimmy was messing the entire thing up. "Then go somewhere cheap she wants

to go."

"Like where?"

"You know what? Skip dinner and ask her where she wants to go."

"Okay."

"You got it?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye. Don't mess anything else up."

Jimmy hung up and walked back to Tiara. "You ready to go?"

"I've been ready," Tiara said.

"But before we go, try one fry."

"No!"

"It's good."

"It's disgusting."

"Please?"

"Fine." Tiara rolled her blue eyes and took a bite of a fry. She chewed it slowly and swallowed. "That wasn't

as bad as I thought." She ate the rest of it.

"Great! Now we can go if you want."

"Okay, let's get out of here."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Troy, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked as she walked into Troy's room which had really become both of

theirs and saw Troy sitting on the bed looking a little annoyed.

"Jimmy's messing the whole date up. He took Tiara to a fast food restaurant."

"Oh, it'll be okay," Gabriella said, giving him a hug. "And I know how to make it better."

"How?" Troy asked her, hugging her back.

"By having our snuggle time now," Gabriella said. About a week ago, Troy and Gabriella made nighttime

their snuggle time, where they would lay down, snuggle against each other, and give each other all the affection

they wanted.

"It's not even dark out yet, but we can start early. I think I need it."

Gabriella and Troy let go of each other and climbed into the bed, Gabriella immediately pressing her body

against Troy's. Troy hugged her as she snuggled really far into him. "I love you, Gabby," he said.

"I love you, too," Gabriella said.

"This is my favorite part of every day," Troy said.

"I know, mine too," Gabriella said. "Snuggling with you always makes me feel better."

"I love feeling you snuggled against me. It's one of my favorite feelings in the world. My other favorite

feelings are your hugs and kisses."

"Troy, I love you."

"I love you, too. Will you love me forever?"

"Beyond forever."

"You're my precious Gabby, you know that?"

"Yes, but it's always nice to hear it."

"I'm so glad I have you," Troy said.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Gabriella told him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Jimmy and Tiara knocked on Troy's front door after Tiara said she wanted to go to Troy's house. At first

Jimmy had told her no, but she demanded until he agreed. They waited on the porch until Troy's mom answered

the door." Hello," she said.

"Hi. Um, I'm Jimmy, from the basketball team at East High. This is my date, Tiara. We just wanted to stop

in and see Troy for a little bit."

"Okay, you can come in."

Jimmy and Tiara walked inside.

"Troy's up in his room," Mrs. Bolton told them.

Jimmy walked upstairs with Tiara. When they came to Troy's closed door, Tiara just went in without

knocking first.

Troy and Gabriella, who were still having their snuggle time, looked at the doorway to see Tiara and Jimmy.

"Hi Troy," Tiara said. "I'm really sorry, but I have to quit this deal. Jimmy is rude."

Troy looked at Jimmy. "What happened?"

"Tiara just said she wanted to come over here and I didn't want to make her mad."

Tiara rudely sat on Troy's bed, pulled Troy's arm away from Gabriella, and pushed her off the bed. Then

she sat next to Troy. Troy stood up and went over to Gabriella. He helped her up and hugged her. "Are you

okay, my love?" he asked gently.

Gabriella hugged Troy back. "I just hit my leg, but I'm okay."

Troy looked over at Tiara. "Don't you DARE push my Gabby," he told her.

"Well I didn't think you would want to be near her," Tiara said.

"I always want my girl," he said.

"Well I want you to like me," she said.

"You know what, Tiara? Leave my room and leave my house."

"No."

Troy let go out Gabriella and pushed Tiara off his bed.

"Ow!" Tiara said. Then she started crying.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked her.

"Does it look like it?" Tiara asked smartly. Her gold dress had gotten a small rip in the sleeve.

"Do you want to leave?" Jimmy asked.

"No. I WANT TO BE WITH TROY!" Then she asked, "Troy, why'd you push me off your bed?"

"That's Gabby's side of the bed. No one can be there except for her."

"Well I wanted to sit down!"

"Too bad," Troy said.

"You know what? I'm leaving! But not before I do this!" She went over to Gabriella and hit her arm.

"Tiara! Don't you dare put a finger on my girl !" Troy yelled.

"I can if I want!"

"No you can't. Now LEAVE MY HOUSE!"

Gabriella's arm was red where Tiara had hit it. She walked over to Troy and showed him.

"Aw, my poor baby girl," Troy said, kissing her cheek. "Tiara, leave now!"

"Fine," Tiara finally stomped out of Troy's room, Jimmy following her.

"I'm sorry, Gabby, Troy told his fiancé as he kissed her on the nose and pulled her into a warm hug.

"It's not your fault, Wildcat."

"I should've given Jimmy better instructions," Troy said.

"Don't blame yourself," Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella hugged.

"I love you, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

"Love you, too, honey."


	8. Camping

"Wow! I can't believe she did that!" Sharpay exclaimed after Troy and Gabriella told her about what had

happened with Tiara. "Well, actually I can, but it's so mean!"

"I know," Gabriella said.

"I told my parents not to let her inside anymore because of it and everything else she's done," Troy said. "I

need to keep my Gabby safe." He put his arm around Gabriella.

"Well are we going to pick up Chad and Taylor now?" Sharpay asked. Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and

Taylor were all going camping that day. They were going to stay for just one night at a park about an hour away.

"Yes," Troy said. Everyone got in Troy's car after Sharpay put her stuff in it and Troy drove to Chad's house.

"Hey, Troy!" Chad called from the porch. Taylor was standing next to him.

"Hey, Chad!" Troy called back. He waited while Chad and Taylor got into the car and put their stuff down.

"Hey, Sharpay, where's Ryan?" asked Chad.

"He went to Julliard to check it out today," Sharpay said. "He wanted to look at it before college starts."

"Well that's a long way away," Taylor said.

"Yeah, I know. He won't be back until tomorrow."

"Which is when we'll be back," Taylor said.

"Yeah," Sharpay said.

For the whole ride, everyone talked and laughed. When they got to the park, everyone helped to unload all the

things. Troy and Chad started putting up the tent and Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor started organizing the food

and the sleeping bags.

"I'm guessing this sleeping bag is yours," Taylor said to Sharpay, showing her the hot pink sleeping bag.

"Yeah," Sharpay said.

"Here's Troy's jacket," Taylor said.

"Oh, ok, just put it down for now," Gabriella said. "He won't want it until it starts getting to be night."

"Will it even be that cold?" Sharpay asked.

"It's wooded here, so we thought it would be a little chilly tonight. I brought some blankets, too," Gabriella

said, taking a few blankets out of a bag.

"Great!" Taylor said.

"Here's some marshmallows for s'mores, " Sharpay said.

"Ok, those can go with the rest of the food," Gabriella said.

Within forty-five minutes, everything was organized and the tent was set up.

"Nice job with the tent, Troy," Gabriella said, going over to give him a hug.

"Thanks. Hopefully it'll be big enough to fit all the sleeping bags," Troy said, hugging her back.

"Let's see," Gabriella said.

Everyone set up the sleeping bags in the tent. "It's a little crowded," Troy said. "But not that much."

"Hopefully you won't roll around in your sleeping bag and push us around," Chad said.

"Who, me?" Troy asked.

"Yes, you," Chad said.

"Well, Gabriella won't let me, so you won't have to worry about it."

Chad laughed.

"Troy!" Gabriella ran up to Troy and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Troy asked.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Okay, can we have a love-free camping trip?" Chad asked. "With no hugging, kissing, or saying I love you?"

"No," Troy and Gabriella both answered at the same time.

"We at least have to give each other good-night kisses," Troy added.

"And we can't promise we won't hug and kiss other times, either," Gabriella said.

"I should never have come," Chad joked.

"If you want to go home now, you'll have to walk," Troy said.

Chad just laughed. "I guess I'll have to put up with it, then."

"I guess you will," Troy said.

"Who wants some sandwiches?" asked Sharpay.

Everyone took a sandwich from Sharpay and started eating.

"These are good," Taylor said.

"Thanks, Taylor," Sharpay said. "They're just ham and cheddar cheese with some mayonnaise."

"Cheddar cheese is my favorite," Chad said.

"I thought you liked Swiss," Taylor said.

"I like cheddar the best, though," Chad said.

"All you think about is food," Taylor joked.

"Well all Troy thinks about is Gabriella," Chad pointed out.

"Don't bring me into it!" Troy said. "Anyway, Gabriella's better than food."

"But food keeps you alive," Chad said.

"But Gabriella keeps me company at home. I don't know what I'm going to do when I'm at college. I know I

can see her everyday after college, but I won't be able to see her all day and how am I gonna sleep if she's not

right there next to me?"

"We'll have to buy a house in between our colleges," Gabriella said.

"Great idea!" Troy said. "But I think we should just rent until we graduate."

"Yeah. I think I'll want to move back to Albuquerque after college."

"Me, too," Troy said.

"Can we talk about something besides your house?" Chad asked.

"I guess," Troy said.

"Let's go play basketball," Chad said.

"How?" Troy asked.

"Oh, yeah, there's no hoop," Chad said. "So I brought my basketball for no reason at all."

"I tried to tell you, Chad," Taylor said.

"We were talking on the phone! I couldn't hear you right."

"You could hear me," Taylor said. "And we both know it."

By this time, everyone had finished eating. "Let's go down to the creek," Taylor suggested.

"Okay," everyone agreed. They walked down to the large, clear creek that was near their little campsite.

"Ooooh, it's cold!" Taylor said after putting one of her feet in.

"Yeah," Sharpay agreed, putting her hand in to feel it.

"No it's not," said Chad, who was already in up to his knees, making the bottoms of his green shorts wet.

Gabriella was standing on a rock next to the creek watching Troy walk in the water with Chad. "Be careful,

Wildcat!" she said. Just then, she lost her balance and fell into the cold water.

"Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed, walking over to Gabriella and helping her up. She was completely soaked and

she was shivering. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just cold and wet," she said as her teeth began to chatter.

"You look freezing," Troy said.

"Are you okay, Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"You sure?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy, is she okay?" Chad asked.

"Yes," Gabriella said, answering Sharpay.

"She's just freezing," Troy told Chad. "I'm going to take her back to the tent and get her dried off and warmed

up."

"Okay," Chad said. "We'll be here."

Troy and Gabriella started walking back. "Gabby, did you bring extra clothes with you?" Troy asked.

"Yes," Gabriella said, still shivering.

When they reached the tent, Troy got a blanket for Gabriella to dry herself off with. Gabriella got her other

clothes to change into. Then she got out of her wet clothes and took the blanket Troy gave her and started drying

herself off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Troy asked her, getting a second blanket for her to wrap up in.

"Yes," Gabriella said. "I'm just cold." She wrapped the blanket around her and sat on Troy's lap, feeling his

arms around her waist.

"Why don't you quick get your dry clothes on and then you can wear my jacket. It's a little thicker than yours,

so it'll be a bit warmer." He kissed her cheek gently.

"Okay." Gabriella slid off of his lap and started getting dressed. Troy gave her his jacket, she put it on, and

then sat down next to Troy on their sleeping bag.

"I'm sorry you fell in," Troy said. "I should've been with you making sure you were okay instead of seeing

how deep the water was."

"You have to stop blaming yourself on everything, Troy," Gabriella said gently.

"But I'm being a really bad future husband to you, honey," he said.

"No you're not, Wildcat," Gabriella said, leaning against his shoulder. "You're everything I could ever want."

Just then, Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad walked into the tent. "Gabriella, are you okay?" asked Sharpay.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Gabriella said. "Troy helped me get cleaned up. I just smell like a creek." She laughed.

"Well so does Chad-and he could've helped it if he didn't walk through the entire creek," Taylor said, looking

at Chad.

"Gabby, as soon as we get home tomorrow, I'll let you have a hot bath. If we were near a bathroom, I would

let you have one now, but we aren't," Troy said.

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella said, kissing his cheek. "See, you take great care of me. I don't know why you say

you're not a good fiancé."

"If I was a good one, I wouldn't have let you fall down in the first place," Troy told her.

"Accidents happen, Wildcat. It's okay. I love you," Gabriella reassured him gently.

"And I'm lucky you do."

Everyone stayed in the tent for a little while. Then, they all took a walk in the woods. That evening, Troy and

Chad started a campfire and they all made s'mores.

"Are you having fun?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, except for when I fell in the creek," Gabriella answered.

Troy smiled and pulled her close to him. "Let me have some of your s'more."

"Troy! You have your own," Gabriella said.

"Please? Just one bite?"

"Ok, fine," Gabriella agreed. "But only if you say 'I love you'".

"Gabriella, I love you."

"Okay, now you can have some."

Troy took a bite of Gabriella's s'more. 'Mmmmm, that's good, Gabs," he said.

"Chad! You're hogging all the marshmallows!" Taylor said.

Everyone looked over at Chad, who had five marshmallows on his stick.

"Chad, can you put some back?" Sharpay asked.

"Fine," Chad said, taking three marshmallows off his stick and putting them back in.

"I'm getting a little chilly," Gabriella said, moving closer to the fire.

"Do you want my jacket?" Troy asked. He took off his jacket and put it around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said, smiling up at him.

Everyone talked and roasted marshmallows until it was pitch black out. Then Troy and Chad dumped water on

the fire to put it out before they all got in their sleeping bags and closed their eyes. Gabriella, of course, was

snuggled close to Troy. They had only brought one sleeping bag to share because they knew they would end up

sharing one even if they brought two because they were used to the feeling of each other in bed.

"Chad, can you stop moving your sleeping bag around the whole tent? Pick a spot and put it down," Sharpay

said. "Put it in that corner."

"Yeah," Taylor agreed. "So we won't have to hear you snore in the middle of the night. Last time we went

camping, you put your sleeping bag next to mine and I couldn't sleep at all!"

"Okay, okay," Chad said. He put his sleeping bag down in the corner.

"Troy, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Chad asked. But Troy and Gabriella were both sound asleep.

"Be quiet, Chad!" Taylor said.

The next morning, Taylor was the first one up. She started getting all the stuff together. Soon Sharpay was up

to help her. "I think Chad will wake up last," commented Sharpay.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Taylor agreed.

"Gabby? It's time to get up," Troy said gently. He had woken up a few minutes ago, but was still laying down

with Gabriella. He gently shook her and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

Gabriella woke up. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Let me get my cell phone." Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "About eight o' clock.

We're gonna leave around nine, so I think you should get up now. After you get your hot bath at home, I want you

to take a nap. And that's an order. You still look really tired."

"Can you take a nap with me? I don't think I'll be able to sleep without you."

"Of course I can, my love. Now let's go get some breakfast."

Troy and Gabriella got their stuff together and, holding hands, walked out of the tent.

"We were right!" Taylor and Sharpay both said. "We knew Chad would be the last one up."

"Want me to go wake him up and tell him to eat now before we leave?" Taylor asked.

"Sure," Sharpay said.

Taylor went in the tent and shouted "WAKE UP CHAD!"

Chad woke up, startled. Taylor laughed. "Come and eat and get your stuff together before we leave."

Everyone ate the granola bars Taylor brought for breakfast, then loaded their stuff into Troy's car. "Have

everything, my love?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yes," Gabriella answered.

Everyone got in the car and Troy began to drive back home.

"That was a fun night," Sharpay said.

Everyone agreed. "We should do it again," Chad said.

'But next time, I will not fall in the creek," Gabriella said.


	9. Back Home

Troy and Gabriella brought their stuff inside and unpacked. "I'm so tired," Gabriella said.

"Well do you want your bath now before you take a nap?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, honey," Troy said. "I'll have it ready in a minute."

About five minutes later, Troy handed Gabriella a towel and said, "Enjoy your bath, my love." He kissed her

cheek before leaving her alone, shutting the bathroom door as he left. "Just call me if you want anything."

"Okay," Gabriella said.

About a half-hour later, Gabriella came out of the bathroom, her towel wrapped around her. "Troy, do I smell

like a creek still?"

Troy went over to her, hugged her, kissed her cheek, and rubbed his nose against hers. "No, you smell so good

now."

"After I get dressed we can take our nap," Gabriella said.

"I'll lay down in bed awhile and wait for you to come," Troy said.

After getting dressed, Gabriella laid down in bed next to Troy. "I'm about to fall asleep," she said.

"Then sleep, honey. Do you want a hug and a kiss first?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy wrapped his arms around her while she did the same, then they kissed. "I love you,"

whispered Troy.

"Love you, too."

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on, Gabby," Troy said. It was two hours later. They had both slept well and now were about to go out-

side. But when they got out, they saw the person they wanted to see the least. Tiara.

"Hi, Troy," Tiara said.

"Tiara, leave," Troy said. "We've been through this, I'm engaged, I love Gabby, you need to stop."

"I was just going to say sorry," Tiara said, defending herself.

"Really?" Troy didn't seem convinced.

"Yes, I'm sorry you have a dumb girlfriend."

"Actually, I have a smart _fiancé," _Troy said.

"Well after what happened at your house, I would think you would like me-a lot," Tiara said.

"No, it just made me dislike you even more."

Tiara went right up to Troy and hugged him. "Look, you like me!"

Troy pulled Tiara off him and said, "I do not want you to hug me, Tiara. You're not my girlfriend, so I want

you to leave."

"You're breaking up with me? Already?"

"We never started dating."

"Then you're breaking up with me before we even started?"

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND. I NEVER WAS AND I NEVER WILL BE!"

"Fine. You don't have to get nasty with me."

Troy looked behind him at Gabriella, who had tears dripping down her cheeks. He ran over to her and hugged

her. "What's wrong, Gabby?"

Gabriella just cried and hugged Troy. Finally she spoke. "I-I c-can't stand T-T-Tiara treating y-you l-like-"

She couldn't even finish her words, but Troy got the idea.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her head and held her even closer. Then,

turning to Tiara, he said, "Tiara, I want you to leave. Now."

"Gabriella, you're a crybaby," Tiara said. "Troy's gonna be MINE soon, so get over it."

"Tiara, leave, now," Troy commanded.

"Fine, but I'll still tear you and your crybaby fiancé apart," Tiara said.

"And another thing-don't talk to Gabriella like that. And don't talk to me like that either. You're making her

really upset."

Tiara finally left.

"It's ok, Gabby," Troy said. "It's okay, my love. I'll make sure she never hurts us."

"B-but she's hurting m-me by h-hurting you," Gabriella said, still crying.

"And when she hurts you, it hurts worse than when she hurts me. Because you're my love, and I wouldn't trade

you for anything."

Gabriella hugged him tighter to let him know she was happy with what he had just said. "C-can we g-go

i-inside?"

Yes, we can." Troy held her hand and they walked inside. He sat down and put her on his lap so she was

facing him.

Gabriella immediately had her arms around Troy and Troy put his around her. Gabriella snuggled into him

and put her head on his shoulder. "I-I love y-you so m-much," she told him.

"I love you so much, too," Troy said, kissing her cheek. "Tiara is just a mean, selfish girl. She thinks we one

day won't love each other, but we do. We always will. I always will. Remember that, my love." Troy took one of

his arms away from Gabriella, put it under her chin, and lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes. "I love

you." Then he kissed her lips and she kissed back. After that, he began kissing her tears away.

"Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said, "I love you, too."

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Jimmy!" Donny was walking up to Jimmy. "You never told me how your date with Tiara went."

"Terrible. I thought Troy said she liked fast food, but it turned out he said she DIDN'T like fast food. I took

her for fast food, and she got mad and demanded we go to Troy's house. Troy and Gabriella were sitting on

Troy's bed, and Tiara pushed Gabriella off and sat next to Troy, then Troy pushed her off and she started crying.

She said she never wanted a date with me again."

"Tough," Donny said.

"I know, really," Jimmy said. "I even wore my Wildcats uniform."

"Yeah, how can a girl not like a guy in a basketball uniform?"

"I know, really."

"Well, wanna hang out and play some basketball?" Donny asked.

"Sure," Jimmy agreed.

"So do you still like Tiara?"

"Surprisingly I do."

"Well, maybe one day she'll like you."

"Yeah, maybe," Jimmy mumbled to himself.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gabby, you ready for bed?" asked Troy. It was midnight.

"Almost. Just let me quick get my pajamas on," Gabriella said. She opened a drawer and got out her pajamas,

then quickly changed before climbing under the covers with Troy.

"Hi, Gabby," Troy said, pulling her close to him.

Gabriella laughed and hugged him back. "Hi, Wildcat."

"Now you have sweet dreams tonight, you hear me?" Troy gently tapped her nose with his finger.

Gabriella nodded. "I will. I always do when you're next to me."

"Okay. Do you want good-night kisses?"

Gabriella began kissing Troy.

"I'll take that as a yes," Troy said, kissing her back and hugging her tighter.

Gabriella snuggled against him like she always did since she started staying at Troy's house and they both fell

into a deep sleep until a noise woke them up. It was someone yelling outside.

"Troy?" Gabriella snuggled further into Troy for comfort and began kissing him.

"What's up, honey? What do you want?" Troy knew she would never wake him up for no reason at all.

"I hear someone-outside. It sounds like they're yelling."

"Let me go see. I'm gonna have to let go of you for a minute."

"Can't I come with you?"

"Okay." Troy lifted her out of bed and held her. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her

head in his shoulder. Troy walked over to his window. "Tiara," he said. "But why is she here?" He took one arm

away from Gabriella and opened the window. "Tiara! Leave!"

"Aw, your helpless Gabriella can't even walk herself," Tiara teased.

"Yes she can, Tiara. I just wanted to hold her. Now why are you at my house in the middle of the night?"

"I wanna talk to you," demanded Tiara.

"Well I can't talk now."

"Please, Troy. I'm gonna tell you anyway. Jimmy is still trying to date me."

"Good," Troy told her. "Now go away."

Just then someone knocked on Troy's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Troy asked.

"It's me, your mom," said Mrs. Bolton. "Who are you talking to? You woke me up."

"Come in," Troy said.

"So, what's going on?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

"Tiara, a girl that's going to be a junior at East High this year, keeps trying to date me and I have Gabriella

and she won't leave me alone. She woke us up because she wanted to bother me in the middle of the night."

"Well tell her to leave our yard."

"Okay." Troy went to the window. "My mom wants you out of our yard."

"Fine. But we're talking tomorrow."

Surprisingly, Gabriella had fallen asleep on Troy while he was holding her.

"Well, Mom," Troy said, "Can me and Gabriella go back to sleep now? Gabriella's already asleep."

"How did she sleep through all this?"

"She woke up, then I started holding her and she got comfy and went back to sleep."

"Oh. Well, I'm going back to bed, too. Please keep it down this time."

"Okay," agreed Troy, putting Gabriella back on the bed and pulling the covers tight around her before getting

back in next to her.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked sleepily.

"Oh, you woke up? Well, Tiara left, so go back to sleep."

"Okay." Gabriella closed her eyes and was soon asleep again.


	10. An Argument

The next day, Tiara was in Troy's driveway, waiting for him to come out.

"Tiara, didn't I say to leave last night?" Troy asked when he went outside.

"You said last night."

"I meant go away from my house and stay away."

"Well I misunderstood. Now I want to talk to you."

"Go away."

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, coming outside. Then she saw Tiara and decided to go back inside so it would

easier for Troy to make her leave.

"Your stupid fiancé has got to leave your house," Tiara said. "So I'm making sure she does."

"No you won't."

"Look near your car. There's a diamond necklace by the door. She stole it from me and the police will be

called."

Troy looked. "Yes, but Gabriella never left the house and you were here last night and today. You did it to

try to get her in trouble!"

"No I didn't. I don't lie."

"I'm sorry, I can't believe that. Anyway, my baby girl would never do that. She's so sweet and she never even

talked about wanting diamond stuff."

"I'm not talking about a baby, Troy."

"No, my baby girl, Gabriella. Gabriella is my baby girl."

"How?"

"IT'S JUST ONE OF MY NICKNAMES FOR HER! BOW LEAVE AND STOP ACCUSING MY GABBY

OF STEALING YOUR DUMB NECKLACE!"

"Okay, but you'll never hear the last of this." Tiara turned around, picked up her necklace, and left.

Troy went back inside upset. Gabriella noticed right away and went to give him a hug to cheer him up.

"Gabby, Tiara's gone way too far now. She's lying about you. She said you stole her diamond necklace, and I

know you're too sweet to have done anything like that. You're my baby girl."

"What?" Gabriella said.

"That's right. And she wants to call the police."

"I didn't even do anything! I don't want to leave you because of something I didn't do. If she calls the police

I'll probably be arrested and I don't want to leave you!" She started crying.

"It'll be okay," Troy said, taking both her hands and gently stroking her fingers. "We have proof. I know you

didn't even leave the house since yesterday afternoon when you went out with me. You never leave without me.

My parents both know you were always here, too. Gabby, I love you, and I won't let anything bad happen."

"But what if you can't help it?"

"Gabby, I love you so much, I'll do anything for you."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm calling Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Jimmy. We're all going to come up with something that will make

her regret every mean thing she ever did to you. Because no one hurts my baby girl."

An hour later, everyone was at Troy's house.

"I know what we should do," Chad said. 'We should tell her we will steal something until she says she's

wrong."

"Chad, we're not doing that," Troy said.

"We should all go talk to her at the same time. It's five almost-college students against one high schooler,"

Sharpay said.

"Good idea," Troy said. "We'll go now."

Everyone got up to leave.

"Remember, Chad, no threats," Troy reminded his friend.

"Okay, okay," Chad said.

Tiara was in her front yard when everyone found her. "What do you all want?" she asked meanly.

"We need to talk to you," Troy said.

"About what?"

"We're tired of being treated this way, Tiara. I'll never love you, I'll always love Gabriella, and you can't stop

that."

"Oh, your stupid Gabriella."

"I'm tired of you ruining everything we do and last night was just ridiculous. I don't need to talk to you at two

in the morning."

"You would be fine with it if it was Gabriella."

"Yes, because she needs me sometimes to talk to. I'm going to be her husband. I have to always be there for

her."

"And you were really rude when you came into Lava Springs, too," added Sharpay.

"No I wasn't!"

"You were," Taylor said.

"Yeah, I thought so, too," Chad said.

"And what about you, little miss 'I'm Troy's baby girl', do you want to accuse me of anything?"

"You're always picking in me and trying to break me and Troy up," Gabriella said.

"And DON'T talk like that to my Gabby EVER again," Troy said, putting his arm around Gabriella's

shoulders.

"Gabriella is not the center of the world," Tiara said.

"She is in my world," Troy said.

"Well your world's not real," Tiara said.

"Well Gabriella means more than everything to me, so I suggest you leave me alone."

"Sharpay! You'll help me, won't you? Can we be friends again?" pleaded Tiara.

"No," Sharpay said.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Tiara said angrily.

"Because you're a brat," Chad said.

_Oh, no, _thought Troy. _Chad, why do you have to mess everything up?_

"I AM NOT, CHAD! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, ALL OF YOU! TROY, I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Tiara said.

"Good," Troy said.

"THEN I DON'T HATE YOU."

"Good."

"STOP TRYING TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE YOU DON'T CARE, TROY BOLTON! I KNOW YOU DO!"

screamed Tiara.

"I'm not going to let you bother me, no matter what you do," Troy said calmly.

"I won't be bothered either," Sharpay said.

"Me neither," Taylor said.

"Neither will I," said Gabriella.

"You never bothered me," Chad announced proudly.

"Well Troy, would you care if I did this?" Tiara went over to Gabriella and pushed her down.

"NO ONE touches my baby!" Troy yelled.

"Then you are bothered by me."

"BUT YOU TOUCHED MY PRECIOUS BABY!"

"SHE'S NOT A BABY!"

"SHE IS TO ME!"

Gabriella stood up and walked over to Troy. "Wildcat, I think we should go now," she whispered. "Tiara

seems really angry."

"Having secrets, huh?" Tiara said.

"No," Gabriella said, clinging to Troy.

"LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!" Troy yelled again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tiara said.

Troy walked away followed by everyone else. "Well that went great," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, really," Chad said. "She's even more mad."

"Well tomorrow me and Gabby are leaving for vacation with my parents. We're going to New York for a

week," Troy said.

"To New York? New York City?" Sharpay exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, I've always wanted to go shopping

there!"

"I'll bring back something for you," Gabriella promised.

"Thanks. You're my best friend."

"We used to hate each other."

"That's because you were fighting over me," Troy laughed.

"Well I let Gabriella have you. I have Zeke now."

"And I'm glad you did," Troy said.

"Well you two do make a really cute couple," Sharpay said.

"Well Gabby makes us a cute couple. I just make us a couple," Troy said.

Everyone laughed.

"Troy, you're cuter than me!" Gabriella said.

"No I'm not," argued Troy in a playful tone.

"Yes you are."

"Are not."

"Are so."

"Are not."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you more than anything in the world."

"Love you more than anything in the universe."

"I guess I can't beat that," Troy said, gently kissing her nose and hugging her.

"Bye Troy, bye Gabriella!" Sharpay said as everyone got to Troy's house.

"Bye," Troy and Gabriella both said.

"Bye," Taylor said.

"Bye, Taylor," Gabriella said.

"See ya, Troy," Chad said.

"See ya,Chad."

Turning to Troy, Gabriella said, "Should we start packing?"

"Yes, my love," Troy said.

They both walked inside and up to Troy's room, which had really become both of theirs.

"What will we need?" asked Gabriella.

"You'll need me," Troy said.

"Of course I will," Gabriella said. "But you're coming with me, so I don't have to worry."

"Well bring more than enough clothes in case you fall in water again," Troy said.

"Troy! I won't fall in water! There's no creek there!"

"There's a pool."

"Then I'll bring my bathing suit."

"And Gabby, guess what? We get our own room!"

"Really?"

"My parents told me earlier today that me and you can have our own room."

"That's great!" Gabriella hugged Troy.

"I think it's because we stay up half the night talking," Troy said, hugging her back.

"And snuggling," Gabriella said.

"But we snuggle in our sleep, too," Troy pointed out.

"I like snuggling," Gabriella said.

"Well you're my snuggle girl," Troy told her, hugging her tighter.

Gabriella laughed. "I like being snuggly with you," she said.

"Well that's good, because I love snuggling with my baby girl."

Gabriella kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet. I love you."

"Love you, too. Now I think we better keep packing."

"Aw," Gabriella said in disappointment. "I wanted to snuggle."

"So talking about it made you want to do it?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Well, ok," Troy said, lying down on the bed and pulling Gabriella on with him. "But just a quick snuggle."

"No, a long snuggle," Gabriella said.

"A quick one now."

"Are you denying your baby girl love and affection?" Gabriella asked, pretending to be mad.

"Fine," Troy said, pretending like it was hard to agree to her. He gave in to her so easily. When she looked at

him with her sweet face, her brown eyes staring into his blue ones, he couldn't say no.

"I'm snugglier than you," Gabriella said, snuggling against his side.

"Is that even a word?" Troy asked.

"It's my word-one that I made up," Gabriella said.

"Okay, well then I'm snugglier than you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"If we're gonna argue about snuggling, maybe we do need to start packing," Troy said.

"No! I'll be nice now," Gabriella said, looking at him with her pleading eyes.

"I was kidding, honey," Troy said.

"Okay, I'm glad."

"I wouldn't deny my baby girl affection."

"I knew you wouldn't," Gabriella said.

They snuggled for about another half-hour, finished packing, than snuggled again. Around ten, they went to

bed, excited to leave for New York the next day.


	11. First Day in New York

Troy and Gabriella hurried into their hotel room after their plane trip to New York City. Gabriella

immediately plopped down on the bed, grabbed Troy's arm and pulled him down next to her.

"What do you want, honey?" he asked kindly, pressing his nose to her cheek.

"Snuggles," Gabriella answered.

"Already? Gabs, we just got here, baby girl."

"I'm tired after that plane ride."

"Well, okay, my love," Troy agreed, lying down next to her and pulling her close to him. "This bed is way

bigger than mine," he commented.

"You mean ours?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sorry baby girl."

"Well I hope this doesn't mean you won't snuggle with me tonight when we're asleep."

"It doesn't. This bed is way too big, actually."

"Yeah, for us anyways. Our bed at home is only a twin, so we're forced to snuggle," Gabriella said. "I meant

that in a good way," she added.

"I know, but you're my snuggle girl, so I don't mind at all."

Just then, a knock was heard at the door. "Troy, can we come in?" It was his dad.

"Well you need a key card to get in, but I'll come open the door for you," Troy said.

"Noooo!" Gabriella whined. "Don't leave me!"

"I'll be right back," Troy promised, quickly touching his lips to her cheek before opening the door. Both his

parents walked in.

"Do you like your room?" Mr. Bolton asked as Troy went back over to the bed to hug Gabriella.

"Yes," Troy said.

"So do I," Gabriella said, putting her head on Troy's shoulder.

"You look like you want something from me," Troy told Gabriella, gently tapping her nose with his finger.

Gabriella laughed and whispered in his ear, "I want my snuggles."

"What did she tell you, Troy?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

"Nothing," Troy said.

"You can tell them if you want, Troy," Gabriella said.

"She just wanted to tell me that she wants her snuggles," Troy said.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Every night in bed I snuggle up to Troy," Gabriella explained. "And we have our snuggle time now. We just

relax, hug, and kiss each other during it."

"Okay then...." Mrs. Bolton said. "Troy, I'm surprised you give Gabriella that much affection. You never really

liked being hugged that much before."

"Until I met my snuggle girl," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's nose. "She always says 'Troy, I want my snuggles

now'".

"Okay, you two are kind of getting carried away with details," Mr. Bolton said.

"Okay, Dad, we'll stop," Troy said.

"Yeah, we didn't come to hear about everything you so when we're not around," Mrs. Bolton agreed.

"Well, what did you come here for?" Troy asked. "Because me and Gabby want to get back to our snuggles."

"We just wanted to see if you got settled in yet, but I'm guessing you did," Mrs. Bolton said. "So we'll leave

now."

"Okay, see you later, Mom, Dad," Troy said as his parents walked out the door.

"Bye," Troy's parents both said, shutting the door behind them.

"Troy, get under the covers with me and take a nap," Gabriella said, kissing Troy's cheek.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella pulled back the covers, snuggled close, and closed their eyes. They only took up half of the

king-sized bed. When they woke up two hours later, they looked out their window and saw that it was pouring

rain.

"Wanna go outside and get wet?" Troy asked.

"Why?" Gabriella asked her fiancé, giving him a confused look.

"You already picked something to do. Now I get to," Troy said.

"Okay," Gabriella said. She followed Troy over to the door. He opened it, and they went outside, large

raindrops falling all over them.

"Now what?" Gabriella asked.

"Now we have to kiss," Troy said, putting his hand under Gabriella's chin and pressing his lips onto hers.

Gabriella kissed back. "Okay, now what?"

"Now we just sit here on the sidewalk," Troy said, sitting down.

"Okay," Gabriella said, sitting down next to him.

They sat out there for about five minutes. Then Troy said, "Okay, let's go inside."

"That was fun!" Gabriella said.

"I know it was. It's just like in high school when we were on the roof of the school dancing and almost kissing

in the rain."

"We have good memories," Gabriella said.

Troy looked at the clock. "Well it's only four o' clock. So you want to get dried off and think of something to

do?"

"Sure. I'm getting cold since the air conditioner is on in here."

"I'll go turn it down," Troy said.

"Are there any towels in here?" asked Gabriella, going into the bathroom to look for one.

"Are there? If there are, get me one, too," Troy said.

"Yeah, there's only two, though. "What if we want to have a shower later?"

"Then we'll go to the front desk and ask for more."

"Troy, you think of everything."

"Just bring the towels out," Troy said.

**STARTING HERE THIS MIGHT START GETTING A LITTLE T-RATED.**

"Okay, just hold on a minute," Gabriella said.

"Why?" Troy asked. "I'm getting water all over the carpet."

"That's why I'm undressing in here," Gabriella said. "I'm just going to leave my wet clothes on the floor."

"Oh," Troy said. "You're smart." He went into the bathroom, where he saw Gabriella beginning to dry herself

off. "Need help?" he asked her.

"Sure, if you want," Gabriella said.

Troy took her towel from her and started rubbing her arms dry. "You're shivering," he said, pulling her close

to him. "I'll get you dried off and warm as soon as I can." He began rubbing her hair dry, grabbing her comb off

the counter and quickly running it through her hair. He dried it a bit more again.

"Troy, I'm really cold. She had her arms crossed in front of her, trying to keep out the cold.

"I'll try to hurry," Troy said, wiping her face off and covering just about every inch of it with kisses.

Gabriella kissed his cheek, uncrossed her arms, and hugged him. "You look kind of cold, too," she said. "Why

don't I start drying you off?"

"Okay," Troy said. He started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Come here," Gabriella said, grabbing a towel.

"Gabby, do you wanna take a hot bath with me?" Troy asked.

"Sounds warm. I'll fill up the tub." She turned around and started putting water in the tub. Soon it was full.

Troy lifted Gabriella into the tub, then got in with her. He sat down, and pulled Gabriella onto his lap,

wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"I'm getting warmer," Gabriella said, snuggling into Troy.

"Me, too," Troy said.

Gabriella closed her eyes and relaxed. Soon she was asleep. They sat like that for a while. Then Troy gently

nudged her. "Gabby, baby," he said, kissing her cheek. "Honey, wake up."

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost an hour I would guess."

"I didn't annoy you, did I?"

"No, but falling asleep in a bathtub is an odd place to fall asleep," Troy said, kissing her nose.

"I know," Gabriella said, laughing. "But even after I took a nap earlier I was still a little tired, and being in

your lap felt nice."

"You can be crazy sometimes, my love," Troy said. "Now do you actually want to wash up or do you just want

to sit here?"

"Can you wash me up?' Gabriella asked, looking at Troy.

Troy nodded, grabbed a washcloth from the side of the tub, poured soap on it, wet it, and began to rub it over

Gabriella's body, being as gentle as he could.

"Mmmm, that feels good," Gabriella said.

When Troy finished, he handed her the washcloth. "Now wash me up," he said.

Gabriella got more soap on the washcloth and began to rub Troy's body with it in the same gentle way he had

rubbed hers.

"That feels good," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek. When she finished, they splashed each other with water to rinse off.

"Wildcat, you know we're splashing water out of the tub."

"I know," Troy said, hugging her. "But we have room service, it'll get cleaned up."

Gabriella laughed and hugged Troy back.

"Now let's wash each other's hair," Troy suggested, grabbing a bottle of shampoo.

"Okay, me first."

"Okay," Troy agreed with a laugh. He poured some onto his hand and began rubbing it through Gabriella's

dark hair. She did the same to him, then they both took turns leaning back to rinse it off.

"Love you so much," Gabriella said.

"Love you, too," Troy said.

They then heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Troy called.

"It's us," came his mom's voice.

"Can you tell us what you want? We're in the bathroom now."

"Can Gabriella get the door?"

"I said WE'RE in the bathroom now."

"I'm not even going to ask how you're both going to the bathroom at the same time."

"We're not, we're taking a bath."

"Both of you? You're having a bath time together? How cute!"

"Everyone says we're a cute couple."

"Alright, well call us when you're done. We were just going to see if you were ready for dinner yet, but I can

see you're not."

"Okay, well, we're almost done now."

"Okay, well just call us."

"Okay."

"It's a good thing she thought it was cute," Gabriella commented.

"I know," Troy said, kissing her cheek.

"Can we do this again?" asked Gabriella.

"Of course. Now are you done?"

"Five more minutes."

"Well my parents are going to get annoyed with us for not being ready real soon, but I could stay here

forever."

"I that a yes, Wildcat?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Gabriella smiled at him, then splashed him.

"Honey, what was that for?"

"I wanna have a water fight," Gabriella said. "Could we....please?"

"Okay, baby girl." Troy splashed her back.

"I'm gonna get you," Gabriella said, splashing him. Troy quickly splashed her back.

"Gabby, you know I'm gonna win."

"I don't think so."

Troy lifted Gabriella onto his lap. "Well guess what, baby girl?"

"What?"

"I think five minutes is up."

"Okay," Gabriella said reluctantly and stood up.

Troy stood up with her and lifted her out of the tub before climbing out himself. "There you go, honey. I'll get

you dried off in a sec."

"Okay."

Troy grabbed a towel and gently rubbed his fiancé dry with it, kissing her as he went. When he finished, he

wrapped her in the towel and gave her a half-kiss-half-love-bite on the cheek.

"Wildcat! That hurt!" Gabriella said as she began rubbing Troy dry with the other towel.

"Sorry! It was a love-bite, baby!"

"Not a painless one!"

"Well how is a bite supposed to be gentle?"

"You could have made it a little gentler!" Gabriella wrapped the towel around Troy's waist and gave him a

half-kiss-half-love-bite on his cheek. "Just to get back at you."

"Baby girl!"

"I told you it hurt me."

"Well you did it harder than I did it to you!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, my love."

"You just called me your love-you aren't serious!"

"Are you kidding? I never call you Gabriella anymore!"

"Yes you do!"

"When did I?"

"Just now!"

"Oh, I guess I did. Well let's just get dressed and ready for dinner."

"Wildcat, get me dressed."

"Gabby! Are you helpless?"

"No."

"Just kidding. What do you want to wear?"

"Pick something for me."

"Okay." Troy walked over to their suitcase and picked up a light blue dress. "Here, is this good?"

"Yes," Gabriella said, unwrapping the towel from around her so Troy could dress her.

"Okay." Troy dressed her, then made her dress him. Gabriella dried her hair, combed it, and put on a little

makeup. Troy then called his parents. "You look nice," he said, turning around seeing Gabriella.

"Thanks, Wildcat. Can we have bath time again when we get back?"

"One bath a day is good."

"Aw," Gabriella said in disappointment.

"But we can have snuggle time," Troy suggested.

Gabriella smiled and hugged him. "Thanks!"

They both heard a knock at their door. "This must be my parents."

Troy walked over to the door followed by Gabriella.

"I just have to slip on my shoes," Gabriella said, slipping into a pair of her white sandals that were right by the

door.

"Okay," Troy said, answering the door. But when he opened it, it wasn't his parents he saw. "What?" he said.

Gabriella turned around and looked, opening her mouth in shock. "What?"


	12. Two Tiaras

"Hi, Troy!" It was Tiara.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking us or something?" Troy asked as Tiara tried to come into the

hotel room.

"Well I just 'happened' to be following you around when I heard you say you were going to New York City.

I didn't think you would mind me looking in your UNLOCKED car, so I looked and found the name of the hotel

you were going to be staying at, quickly flew down here, and paid the person at the front desk two hundred

dollars to tell me where your room was. I've actually been outside your room listening to you and Gabriella talk

for a while."

"You are a stalker! Now go away!"

"I don't have to," Tiara said. "Anyways, I don't have a room for tonight, so I guess I'll have to stay in your

room. Gabriella can sleep on the floor. You can share the bed with me."

"NO!" Troy said. "I WILL NOT MAKE GABRIELLA SLEEP ON THE FLOOR, YOU WILL NOT STAY

HERE TONIGHT, AND YOU WILL GO HOME!" He shut the door on her.

A minute later it opened. "Yeah, that's right, I also paid almost a thousand for key card that can open any room

in the hotel. I'm awesome-I know."

"Tiara! You can't just come in whenever you feel like it!" Troy slammed the door in her face and hooked the

chain that was near the top of the door shut so no one could get in.

"I can't believe this! Is she trying to ruin us forever?" Gabriella asked.

"It's a good thing she didn't just come in when we were taking our bath," Troy said.

"That would have been really mean if she did," Gabriella said. "We didn't even shut the bathroom door!"

"I know."

Another knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?" Troy called.

"It's us," Mr. Bolton answered.

"Okay, we'll be right there," Troy called back. He gave Gabriella a quick kiss on the cheek and slipped his arm

around her waist and they walked to the door. Troy opened it.

"Okay, let's go to dinner," Mrs. Bolton said.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"There's a restaurant in the hotel, and we got free meals for our whole vacation there, so we're going to be

eating there," Mr. Bolton said.

"Okay," Gabriella said.

Troy gently kissed Gabriella's cheek. "Love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Love you, too," Gabriella whispered back, leaning into him.

During dinner, they talked about what they were going to do the next day.

"Well I promised Sharpay I would buy her something, so I want to go to one of the stores," Gabriella told

Troy.

"Okay," Troy said. "We can go."

"And when we get back, we have to have bath time again, okay?" Gabriella said, this time whispering it into

Troy's ear so everyone in the restaurant couldn't hear her.

Troy nodded and kissed her nose.

After dinner, Troy and Gabriella said bye to Troy's parents and went back to their room. They went inside and

were shocked at what they saw. Everything they had packed was thrown all over the room, the blankets were off

the bed, and on the end table that was in there sat a note, taped onto the top of it. "Let me see what it says," Troy

said. Gabriella followed him.

Troy began reading it. "_Troy, your little brat will have to get a different room. Call me, I'll straighten up, and _

_I'll share your room with you. I love you, Tiara xoxoxoxo._"

"What?" Gabriella said.

"I know, it's terrible. Well, I'm going to the front desk. You coming?"

"Of course, I'd never leave you, but why are you going there?"

"To complain about our room being messed up."\

"What can they do?"

"Not let Tiara in the hotel anymore."

Gabriella nodded. Troy grabbed her hand and they walked into the lobby and over to the front desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the lady at the desk in an annoyed tone. She had blonde hair, an English accent,

and the same mean smile as Tiara.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton. This is my fiancé Gabriella Montez. We were visited by this girl named Tiara Gold. She

said she bribed someone at the front desk into telling her what room we were staying in and giving her a key card

so she could get in any room in the hotel."

"Okay, and?"

"And we want to speak to the manager."

"I am the manager," said the lady.

"Okay. Well then I'll continue. We went out to dinner, came back, and found our stuff thrown around the

room and all the blankets off our bed."

"And you're blaming Tiara on it?"

"There was a note. It said that she wanted my 'little brat to leave the room'."

"So you have a son or daughter?"

"No, she meant my Gabriella. She hates her and wants to tear us apart so we won't get married."

"Well, I can see why."

"WHAT?" Troy asked in shock.

"You see, I'm Tiara's aunt, her father's sister. My name is Tiara, too. My niece was named after me since me

and Tiara's father were twins."

"And you agree with all this?"

"I'm getting money, aren't I?"

"But all me and Gabriella wanted was a nice relaxing vacation where we could be totally alone in our own

room. And now I feel terrible I disappointed my Gabby."

"Well you can talk to the owner if you want. He'll say you'll have to leave since you're giving all these

complaints. Let me call him." Mrs. Gold picked up the phone and called the manager.

A few minutes later, a man walked into the lobby. "Hello," he said. "I'm Mr. Yorkford."

"Hi, I'm Troy and this is my fiancé Gabriella."

Mr. Yorkford shook hands with Troy and Gabriella. "Now what's going on?" he asked.

"Well Mrs. Gold here was bribed by her niece into giving her a key card that could open any room in the hotel.

Her niece Tiara first came to our door. She's trying to make us break up because she likes me. I shut the door on

her. A minute later, the door opened and she told us how she had bribed someone at the front desk into giving her

the key and our room number. When I complained to Mrs. Gold about it, she said it was okay as long as she was

getting money from it."

"Mrs. Gold, you're fired," Mr. Yorkford said.

"But-" Mrs. Gold began shocked.

"You can't allow yourself to be bribed. You did something wrong. There are no second chances here. Go.

Now."

"It wasn't my fault!" Mrs. Gold shouted.

"Yes it was."

"It was Tiara's! She bribed me!"

"Well, she will be banned from the hotel."

"So I'm not fired?"

"Yes, you still are! How dare you do this!"

"I'm a Gold, I can do whatever I want."

"No you can't. Now OUT."

Mrs. Gold finally walked out the door in anger.

Mr. Yorkford turned back to Troy and Gabriella. "I'm really sorry about this," he said.

"It's okay," Troy said.

"I'll give you the rest of your time here free."

"Thanks, but, you don't have to," Troy said.

"I feel bad about what happened, though," Mr. Yorkford said.

"Okay," Troy said. "And thanks."

Just then Tiara walked through the doors of the hotel.

"There's Tiara," Gabriella said.

"Tiara Gold, come here," Mr. Yorkford said.

Tiara stomped over angrily. "What?"

"Give me your key card."

"Why? How do you know about that?"

"I just got complaints about you disturbing Troy and Gabriella."

"But Troy doesn't belong with her. He belongs with me and only me."

"I don't care. I fired your aunt for taking a bribe, now hand it over."

Tiara reluctantly handed over the key card.

"And you are banned from this hotel. If you are seen here or on any of the hotel property, you will have to

clean the bathrooms here."

"Uh, I don't clean," Tiara said smartly. "I'm out of here." She walked out of the hotel.

Troy and Gabriella hugged each other.

"Thanks, Mr. Yorkford," Troy said.

"Thanks," Gabriella said.

"Let's go," Troy said, taking Gabriella's hand and leading her away from the lobby.

"Okay," Gabriella agreed.

"Oh, and I'll get room service to clean your room right away!" Mr. Yorkford called.

"Okay!" Troy called out. "Thanks!"

________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later, Troy and Gabriella were settled into their room again. They were sitting on their bed watching

a movie. Gabriella was snuggled into Troy. After about a half an hour, she asked, "Troy?"

"Yes, Gabby?"

"Can you pause the movie for a minute? I want to ask you something."

Troy pressed the pause button on the remote control and turned to Gabriella. "What do you want to ask me,

honey?"

"When did you know you were in love with me?"

"Well I always did love you, but I was positive I needed to marry you when you left for Stanford and I missed

you more than I could bear after less than a day. I knew I wanted you with me for the rest of my life, and when

you called and said you loved me, and told me you missed me as much as I missed you I was positive you were

ready for me to ask you to marry me. So on the way to get you from Stanford to tell you I wanted you to come

back to New Mexico, I stopped and bought your engagement ring. I was going to give it to you when I picked

you up, but then I decided to wait until after graduation, which was that day, but just later."

"You made me want to cry happy tears when you came to get me and you told me that your real prom was

with me."

"I know, because it was. I needed you to be with me and at that point I wouldn't have cared if I even had to

walk all the way to get you."

"And I'm so happy you did, Wildcat."

"If I didn't go get you, you wouldn't have that ring on your finger and I wouldn't have you in my arms right

now."

Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek affectionately. "I knew I was in love with you when my mom said we had to

move and my heart broke because I thought I would leave you and never see you again. I would cry every night

and I would stay in my room all day. I never smiled or was even happy. I always thought about you. When you

came to get me I was never happier to see you."

"I could tell. When I was still getting out of the tree, you were clinging to me like I would leave you again."

"I missed you so much, that's why."

"And I missed you, too and I loved having you in my arms again and I loved feeling our lips touch for the first

time in too long."

"Aw, you're my Wildcat for always."

"And you're my baby girl and my love for always."

Gabriella hugged Troy.

"I love you, baby girl."

"Love you, too, Wildcat."

Troy and Gabriella kissed each other and then laid down under the covers, snuggled close together, and kissed

again. Troy turned out the light and wrapped his arm around Gabriella before giving her one last kiss. Then they

closed their eyes and went to sleep with smiles on their faces. They were so happy they had found each other.


	13. Having Fun

"Gabby, are you awake?" whispered Troy. It was seven o' clock the next morning. Sunlight was streaming in

through the window. Troy was still lying in bed next to Gabriella, who was still fast asleep in Troy's arms. "_I guess_

_that's a no,"_ he thought, closing his eyes again. He knew that if he got up he would wake up his fiancé since she

could only sleep if he was right up against her. That's the only way he could sleep, too.

"Wildcat?" Gabriella asked sleepily as her eyes slowly opened. "You want to get up?"

"If you want to," Troy said, kissing her cheek.

"I think I just want more snuggle time," Gabriella told him, snuggling further into him.

"Are you that attached to me?" asked Troy as Gabriella hugged him as tight as she could. He hugged her back

with affection.

"Yes," Gabriella said. "I'm so attached to you I couldn't be away from you for more than a day. No nights

definitely, though. I can't sleep without you."

"I can't sleep without you, either," Troy said.

After about ten more minutes, Troy and Gabriella climbed out of bed, got ready, and left their room to go to

breakfast. After breakfast, they went to a nearby store so Gabriella could shop.

"Hey baby girl," Troy said as they walked into the store. "I got tickets to go see a Broadway play tomorrow," he

said.

Gabriella hugged him and kissed him on the lips. "I love you more and more each day."

"Love you, too," Troy said, kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now let's shop."

"Look! I see something Sharpay would like!" Gabriella said. She picked up a shimmery pink silk belt.

"Do you want to get that for her?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"I'll buy you something for yourself if you want," Troy offered.

"Oh, Wildcat, you spoil me with so much," Gabriella said.

"How?"

"Well every single hug, kiss, snuggle, and nose rub you've given me has been to spoil me."

"Well I can't help it-you're adorable. I can't say know to your beautiful brown eyes. When I look into them, I

can just see love and I can't say no."

"Troy, you're my Wildcat."

"Gabby, you're my baby. Now what do you want to get?"

Gabriella walked over to a clothing rack and picked up a dress with spaghetti straps. It was fairly short and had

a silk ribbon to tie in the back. At the top of the dress it was soft blue and as it went down to the bottom of the

skirt, it gradually turned to a pure white color.

"Do you want that?" Troy asked, kissing Gabriella's cheek.

Gabriella nodded. "I want to quick go try it on," she said.

"Can I come?" Troy asked.

"You can wait for me. It's a girls' dressing room."

"Okay," Troy said reluctantly. "But can you at least show me?"

"Of course. I know you like seeing me in dresses."

"You look pretty."

"You say I look pretty when I'm half asleep in the mornings with messy hair and pajamas on."

"Well you are pretty to me."

"I think I look terrible."

"Gabby, as long as you're by my side, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

Gabriella blushed a little.

"Did I just see you blush?" Troy asked.

"Maybe," Gabriella replied.

"I'm your fiancé. You don't have any reason to be shy around me. You love me."

"I know, but you make me feel so great I still don't think I deserve all these compliments."

"Gabby, it's okay. I think it's cute when you blush," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear, kissing her nose gently.

"Why do you like my nose?" asked Gabriella.

"What do you mean, baby girl?" Troy asked.

"You're always kissing it and rubbing your nose against it," Gabriella answered.

"That's because I think your nose is so cute," Troy said.

"How? I never liked it. It's kind of flat."

"I don't like girls who have that perfect straight nose," Troy said. "I like girls like you who have cute noses.

Well now I don't like any girl BUT you."

"Troy, you always know how to make me feel better about myself. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Troy and Gabriella then kissed.

"You do realize we're still in the store?" Gabriella asked Troy, who was gazing into her eyes.

"Yes, yeah, right," Troy quickly said, pulling himself back to what was going on around him.

"Well I'm going to go try this on."

"Okay," Troy said. "How much is it?"

Gabriella looked at the tag. "Wow! It's $2500!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Gabs, I think I might take back my offer."

"Is my Wildcat scared of spending money?" Gabriella joked.

"What do I get if you get this dress?"

"Well you get to look at me wear it all night at the play tomorrow night and you get kisses from me."

Troy pretended to think. "Well........."

"Make up your mind," Gabriella said.

"Okay."

Gabriella laughed and looked into his eyes. "Thanks. You're so sweet."

"You're welcome, my love."

Gabriella went in the dressing room and put on the dress. When she came out, Troy just stared at her. "Troy?

Wildcat, what do you think?"

"Wow," Troy said, sounding amazed. "You look so pretty. I need to kiss you. Now."

"Okay." Gabriella walked over to Troy and their lips met affectionately. When they finished, Gabriella put her

regular clothes back on, they paid for the dress and Sharpay's belt, then left.

"So, what's next?" Troy asked.

"Troy, what did I say yesterday?"

"I don't know, what?"

"It was something you agreed to do."

"What was it, baby girl?"

"You said we could have bath time again after we were done shopping."

"Oh, right," Troy said. "I can't wait. Let's hurry up and get back to the hotel."

"Are you excited?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I get to relax with my favorite person in the whole world."

"Yeah, that's true, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

"And I can't wait to feel your hands gently wash me up," Troy said.

"I can't wait either," Gabriella agreed.

"Let's walk faster then," Troy suggested.

Troy and Gabriella walked a bit faster. When they reached their, room, Troy unlocked it. They went inside,

shutting the door behind them. Gabriella put her stuff away, then started filling up the tub.

"Gabby, I love you," Troy said.

"Love you, too," Gabriella said.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah, you're gonna love what I got you," Gabriella was saying. She was on her cell phone talking to Sharpay.

Her and Troy had just finished getting dressed after their bath.

"What did you get me?" Sharpay asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out," Gabriella told her friend.

"Come on, Gabriella. Just tell me."

"No, you have to wait."

"Why?"

"Because I want it to be a total surprise," Gabriella said firmly.

"Fine. Well, I'll let you go. You having fun with Troy?"

"We're having the best time ever," Gabriella replied.

"Great. Well I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay, I'll see you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"So, Gabs," Troy said, putting his arm around Gabriella. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Anything with you is fine."

"Okay. Let's just sit down and talk for a little while."

"Okay."

Troy and Gabriella both sat down on the bed. "So," Troy began.

"So....." Gabriella attempted to finish.

"So what do you like best about being here?" Troy asked.

"You." Gabriella smiled.

"Really? Thanks, honey, I love you, too."

"Do you think your parents are having a good time?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. Not as great as we are I don't think. Because they don't have snuggle time like we

do."

"Do you want to snuggle?" asked Gabriella.

"Of course I do," Troy said. He put his arm around Gabriella.

"Want to go find a vending machine in this place and get a little snack?" asked Gabriella.

"Sure," Troy said. "I'll get some quarters." He stood up, grabbed his wallet off the end table, and took a few

quarters out of it. "Okay, I'm ready," he said.

"Okay." Gabriella stood up and took Troy's hand. Together they walked out the door.

A few minutes later, they returned with a bag of chips and a bag of pretzels. "Let's sit on the bed to eat,"

suggested Gabriella.

"Okay," Troy said.

After they were done their snacks, Troy asked, "Do you want to go outside and take a walk?"

"Okay," Gabriella agreed, standing up.

Troy took her hand and squeezed it gently and affectionately. Then they went out the door and started walking.

"Where are we going, Wildcat?" asked Gabriella, looking up at Troy.

"I don't really know," answered Troy.

They walked off the hotel property and onto a sidewalk at the side of a busy road. They began walking along it.

"Look, there's a limo," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, we're in the rich part of New York City I'm guessing," said Troy.

"I know. We're near all the nice stores and stuff."

They continued walking in silence, just being glad they were together until they reached a big building. "Look,

Troy, there's Julliard," Gabriella said.

"Wow, that school's big," Troy said.

"That's where Ryan's going for college."

"I know. It'll be amazing if he doesn't get lost in there."

Gabriella nodded. "Well Stanford is pretty big, too. I did get lost the first time I was in it."

"Yeah, but then I came and got you and everything was okay. You don't have to worry about going there and

being lost until fall."

"Are you really gonna let me get lost in there?" Gabriella asked.

"No. My college doesn't start classes until the day after yours. I'll stay with you on your first day. I would never

leave you."

"Are you allowed to stay?"

"I hope so. Do you want me to?"

Gabriella nodded. "I always want you with me."

"Okay, well then I'll come with you."

"Thanks, Wildcat. I love you more than I could ever tell you."

"Can you try to tell me?"

"Well I love you this much." Gabriella gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the lips.

Troy hugged and kissed her back. "You love me more than you just showed me?"

Gabriella nodded.

"You're so cute," Troy said, hugging her again. "Do you want to turn around now?"

"Do you want to?"

"Let me see what time it is." Troy took his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. "It's four-thirty.

Maybe we'd better go back to our room. We'll probably be going to dinner soon."

"Okay," Gabriella said.

When Troy and Gabriella got back in their hotel room, it was five o' clock.

"That was a nice walk," Gabriella commented, going over to give Troy a hug.

"Yeah," Troy agreed, hugging her back. "But now let's start getting ready for dinner."

"So you're asking me to let go?"

"Yes I am, my love. As much as I love you, I think you need to let go now."

"Really?" Gabriella asked, pouting a little.

"Really?" Troy copied her.

Gabriella laughed and hugged Troy tighter.

"Alright, come on Gabby. Let me get ready."

Gabriella could tell he was joking because he was smiling and hugging her back. She started laughing and

then said, "No, I kidnapped you. I'm not letting you go."

"Gabs! I'll pay you to let me go."

"Alright, Wildcat, how much?" she started pulling him over to the bed where she pushed him down onto it and

sat on top of him so her arms were around his neck and she was looking right into his blue eyes.

"You know what?" Troy gently pushed her off of him and let her land next to him on the bed. Then he stood

up, lifted her over his shoulder, and said, "Now I've got you."

"Let me go!" Gabriella said, laughing hard.

"You sound like you're having fun," Troy told her.

"Wildcat!" Gabriella said, trying to get down.

Troy put her down on the bed and started kissing her.

Gabriella kissed back. Then they rolled around the bed trying to get each other, laughing the whole time. But

they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Troy opened it. It was his parents.

"Hi, Mom, Dad," Troy said. "You can come in."

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton walked in.

"Troy, come here," Gabriella said.

Troy walked over to Gabriella, who was still on the bed.

"Are you ready to go to dinner?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

Troy looked over at the clock. It was almost five-thirty. "Okay," he said.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear, "You've still got to get me."

"Okay," Troy whispered back, putting his arms around her waist. "I got you."

Gabriella laughed and kissed his cheek. Troy smiled at her and pulled her closer to him. "Love you," he

whispered.

"Love you," Gabriella whispered. Then she looked at her now-wrinkled dress and saw her messy hair in the

mirror. "Wait, I can't go anywhere looking like this."

"Troy, what did you do to her?" asked Mr. Bolton.

"Nothing, Dad," Troy answered.

"Gabriella, was he bothering you?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

"We were just trying to get each other and we pushed each other down on the bed," Gabriella answered.

"Well you are very brave to marry my son," Mrs. Bolton said. "I thought I've told him to be nicer to girls." She

looked at Troy.

"Well she started it," Troy said.

"Troy," Mrs. Bolton said.

"He's right, I did start it," Gabriella admitted.

"Can we just go?" Troy asked.

"Troy, I have to get ready!" Gabriella said.

"You are ready. You look fine to me." Troy stood up, grabbed both her hands, and pulled her off the bed.

"You're going the way you are, honey."

"Troy!"

"Come on," Troy said, pulling her towards the door.

"Troy, you don't exactly look prepared to go, either," Gabriella said.

"Well we were playing around with each other. We're not supposed to look like we just finished getting ready."

"Can we go now or do you two have to finish arguing?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Okay, Dad, we'll stop. Gabby, you're going how you are, baby."

"Fine," Gabriella finally agreed.

"Alright, well let's go," Mrs. Bolton said.

"Okay, Mom. Come on, Gabby," Troy said.

They all left the room. Gabriella, who was still holding Troy's hand whispered in his ear, "When we get back,

I'm so gonna get you."

"No you're not," Troy whispered back.


	14. Wedding Plans

"Troy, you know I'm still gonna get you," Gabriella said. They had finished eating and were now back in their

room.

"Gabby, you will never get me," Troy said, picking her up and hugging her close to him.

"I think I like it when you get me," Gabriella said, leaning against Troy's shoulder and hugging him back.

"I think you just like it when you're being held," Troy said, kissing her cheek.

"What's wrong with that? I like it when you hold me. It's comfortable."

"Well I'm just lucky you aren't heavy."

Gabriella smiled and hugged him tighter. "I love you."

"Love you too, my baby girl." Troy then started kissing her and hugging her as tight as he could.

"Troy, I want to get down now."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, Wildcat. I love you and I love you and I love you and I could say I love you all day, but I want to get

down."

"Don't be so demanding!"

"Troy, you're not in charge of me."

"But I've got you and I'm not letting you go."

"So you're gonna finish what we started earlier?"

"Yes I am." Troy put Gabriella down on the bed, grabbed an extra blanket off the chair that was by the window,

and put it over her.

"Troy, I don't want to be under a blanket," Gabriella said.

"Too bad."

"Wildcat, you're crazy."

"I don't think so, I think you are."

"No you're crazy." Gabriella kicked off the blanket and wrapped her arms around Troy, who had sat down next

to her.

"Then why did you agree to marry me if I'm that crazy?" asked Troy, looking right into her eyes.

"Because I love you."

"Love you, too, honey."

"What do you wanna do?" asked Gabriella, leaning back onto the bed and pulling Troy down with her. "I'm so

bored."

"Are you saying I'm boring?" Troy asked, kissing her nose.

"Wildcat, I think you like my nose just a little too much."

"Gabby, you're crazy."

"No I'm not. And one day I will sneeze when you are kissing my nose."

"Gabby! Don't!" Troy begged.

"Ok, ok, well let's just think of something to do besides lay here."

"Why? I like laying here."

"It's not even close to bed time," Gabriella said.

"But it's close to our snuggle time," Troy pointed out.

"Troy, our snuggle time lasts all night," Gabriella said.

"Are you just trying to disagree with me, honey? You're just lucky I love you."

"Fine, well then you're lucky I love you, too."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The next evening, Troy and Gabriella were getting ready to go to the play. Gabriella was wearing her new dress

which Troy thought she looked so cute in. "Gabby, I really love you," he said.

"Well I love you, too, so we're even." Gabriella walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, if you are."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Troy said, grabbing Gabriella's hand and squeezing it.

Troy and Gabriella walked out their door and into the parking lot. "Um, Troy, did you get a car?" Gabriella

asked.

"No, I got a limo," Troy answered.

Gabriella saw a shiny black limousine near the hotel entrance door. "Troy, am I that special?"

"Yes, you are. And I love you."

"Love you, too, Wildcat."

Troy, still holding Gabriella's hand, led Gabriella over to the limousine, opened the door for her and let her get

in before sliding in next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I love my baby girl," he whispered as the

limousine driver began driving to the play.

"I love my Wildcat," Gabriella whispered back. "More than anything."

They both smiled at each other before kissing affectionately.

"I wonder what happened to Tiara," Gabriella said, leaning her head on Troy's shoulder.

"I don't know. She probably went back to New Mexico and is thinking of a way to break us apart when we

come back from vacation."

"I hope not, Wildcat."

"I hope not, either baby," Troy said, pulling Gabriella closer to him and kissing her nose.

"Troy!" Gabriella began.

"What?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to like my nose so much?"

"Gabriella, it'll never happen."

"I know, I'm just kidding."

"The driver probably thinks we're so weird now," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear, making her laugh.

"We're not weird, we just love each other," Gabriella whispered back.

"Well let's just cuddle a little until we get there to settle down a bit," Troy said.

"Okay," Gabriella said.

"And that means no more talking," Troy told her.

"Okay," Gabriella said, sliding a little closer to him so she could snuggle into him.

Troy pulled her even closer to him and kissed her cheek. "Love you," he whispered.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

When they got to the play, they found their seats and sat down. "This is going to be so nice," Gabriella said.

"Do you want to sit on my lap?" asked Troy.

"Am I allowed to in here?" asked Gabriella.

"Until the play starts, yes," Troy said.

Gabriella stood up and sat on Troy's lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"Troy, thank you so much for bringing me here," Gabriella said, turning around so she could look into his eyes.

"I'd do anything for you," Troy said, hugging her tighter.

"Love you," Gabriella said.

"Love you, too," Troy said.

Just then the lights dimmed and the curtains began to open.

"Troy, I think you should put me down now. It's starting," whispered Gabriella.

"Okay," Troy whispered back. Gabriella slid off of his lap and sat back in her own seat.

When Troy and Gabriella looked towards the stage, they saw a lady standing on stage. "Okay, can I have

your attention!" she called.

The audience quieted down.

"Welcome to the Broadway production of The Lion King. Please try to be quiet and turn off your cell phones.

No food or drink allowed. During intermission, you may get something, but you have to eat it in the restaurant, not

in here. Now enjoy the show!"

The curtains closed, then opened again a few minutes later. The play started.

Troy and Gabriella watched, impressed at how good everyone was. "Do you think you could ever dance like

that?" Troy asked Gabriella during intermission.

"I wish," Gabriella said.

"I think you dance better than that," Troy told her.

Gabriella smiled and hugged him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"So did you like the play?" asked Troy. They were back in their hotel room. It was almost midnight.

"It was great!" Gabriella said. "I loved it!"

"So did I. I thought it was really good." Troy sat down on the bed.

Gabriella walked over and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What do you want, baby girl?" Troy asked, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"You," Gabriella answered, snuggling into him and resting her head against his shoulder. She then closed her

eyes.

"Are you tired?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded against his shoulder.

"Well how about we get ready and go to bed?" asked Troy.

"Okay," Gabriella said. She climbed off of his lap and started getting her pajamas on. Troy got changed, too,

then they both brushed their teeth. After they were done that, Troy picked up Gabriella and put her down in bed.

Then he got in next to her and she snuggled up to him. "I love you, Wildcat," she said.

"I love you, too, baby girl," Troy said, putting his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

Soon, they were both fast asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Troy, wake up!" Gabriella said. It was almost ten-thirty.

Troy's eyes opened. "What? Why?"

Gabriella laughed. "It's almost ten-thirty."

"I was tired," Troy said.

"It's okay. I just woke up."

Troy hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too. Now let's go get ready and eat lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Wildcat, breakfast won't even be being served by the time we get ready."

"Well, yeah, good point Gabs," Troy agreed before forcing himself out of bed along with Gabriella.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" asked Gabriella. "If we took a bath now, it would probably take too

long."

"Okay," Troy said.

"We do everything together," Gabriella said.

"I know. If we ever have kids, they're gonna tell everyone they have crazy parents."

Gabriella laughed. "But I love you."

"Let's just go take our shower," Troy said.

"So you aren't going to say it back?"

"Okay, I love you, too," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. "That's better."

Troy kissed her on the cheek. "You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend, too."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Will you be my love forever, too?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Alright, now let's go take a shower," Troy said.

Gabriella followed him into the bathroom and turned on the water. Then they took a quick shower, dried off,

got dressed, and went sat on their bed.

"What about lunch?" Troy asked.

"I thought we could order something to be brought to our room. I was thinking we could just spend the day

alone with each other."

"Sounds great," Troy said. "I'll call the restaurant and see if they can bring us something."

"And while you're on the phone, you might as well pre-order our dinner, too."

"Okay," Troy said.

After he was done ordering, he sat down next to Gabriella and pulled her close to him. They sat like that in

silence until their food came. Then they ate and talked about their wedding, something they hadn't really discussed

yet.

"I think we should just have a small wedding," Gabriella said.

"Sounds good to me, baby girl," Troy said. "I just want a wedding that's not all about expensive stuff."

"I know. I hate those weddings. I want one that's just about our love for each other. "

"That's what the focus on weddings should be on-love," Troy said.

"Is it okay if I wear my dress that you got for me the other day instead of a wedding dress?"

"The one that you wore to the play? Yes, that's fine. Is it okay if I wear my basketball uniform?"

"Of course. You're my Wildcat."

Troy smiled at his fiancé. "We're gonna have the best wedding ever."

"I know," Gabriella said.

"And can we sing together at our wedding?' asked Troy.

"Yes. And I'm going to wear flip-flops, too, if that's okay."

"Gabby my love, you could marry me in pajamas and slippers and I wouldn't care."

Gabriella smiled. "That's how I know this is real love."

Troy smiled back at her and kissed her cheek. "And can we have a short wedding?"

"Yes. But I want to say something that I promise will be short."

"What?"

"How we met and what that guy said about us one day thanking him for making us sing at that party."

"You know, we should have our wedding at the ski lodge on New Year's Eve," Troy said.

"Yeah, we should. We should just reserve a room there for a couple hours to have the wedding and a short

reception."

Troy agreed. "And we should play all the songs we ever sang together."

"Yeah, that's a great idea."

"And the wedding colors should be red and white."

"Troy, you know I'll agree. Why wouldn't I want to use our school colors for our wedding colors?"

"I don't know," Troy said, hugging Gabriella. "But I love you."

"Do you want to have it this New Years?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes."

"Well when we get back we'll have to call the ski lodge and reserve a room for that day."

"And then send out a few invitations."

"Yeah. I think I just want to invite Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, your friends, and our parents."

"I'll just invite Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan. Even though Ryan was never on the basketball team, he's

Sharpay's brother. And he's kind of good at basketball."

"Alright, Wildcat. And can we not do bridesmaids and stuff?"

"Sure. If we're in a room with chairs and stuff, we can just stand up and go to the karaoke stage."

"You want to try to get that room?"

"Yes. That's the room where I first saw you and I first met you and although I didn't realize it yet, I first loved

you."

"You know, this New Years Eve would be our second anniversary if we were still dating."

"I know. We knew each other for less than two years, and we're in love."

"In deep, deep love," Gabriella said. "Some people would say we're too young and that we haven't known each

other long enough, but none of that matters. I'm so deeply in love with you and I know it's real love."

"I know Gabby. I love you, too, baby."

Then they kissed each other.

"I always knew we were meant to be," Troy said. "I couldn't be happier right now."

Gabriella let a few happy tears fall from her eyes.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" asked Troy, hugging her.

"I'm just so happy," Gabriella answered. "And I love you so much." She hugged Troy back.

"Love you, too, honey. I love you, too."


	15. Driving Around New York

"Wake up, Wildcat!" Gabriella said. "We're leaving here in two and a half days! Let's go do something!"

Troy pulled Gabriella closer in his arms, still asleep.

"Wildcat," Gabriella said, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

Troy's eyes slowly opened and he found himself staring into Gabriella's. "Good morning, my love," he said.

"Good morning, Wildcat," Gabriella said, kissing his cheek again.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"How about we go see the Statue of Liberty?" suggested Gabriella.

"Okay. I never saw that before."

"Let's get ready to go."

Troy and Gabriella got up, got ready, and left.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Gabriella said, kissing Troy's nose.

"Alright, Gabby, no touching my nose," Troy said.

"Why?" asked Gabriella.

"I'm kidding, honey. I'm just saying what you always say to me."

"I know. I was just playing along."

"Okay, Gabs. Let's just go see the Statue of Liberty."

"Where's the car?"

"We have to walk to a car rental place and rent one."

"Where's the nearest one?" asked Gabriella.

"About fifteen minutes away," Troy said.

"Can you hold me?" asked Gabriella, looking into Troy's eyes with that loving look he could never say no to.

"Okay, come here, my little princess," Troy said, lifting her off the ground and pulling her into his arms.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and let her head rest on his shoulder. "Are you tired?" he asked

her softly, moving his hand towards her hair to gently stroke it.

Gabriella nodded against his shoulder and held onto him a little tighter. "I'm so lucky I have you," she said.

"And I'm lucky I have you," Troy told her, kissing her cheek.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the car rental place. By this time, Gabriella had fallen asleep. Troy gently

nudged her and kissed her until she opened her eyes. "Wildcat?" she asked sleepily.

"We're here, honey," Troy said, putting her down.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you," Gabriella said.

"You don't have to apologize for it," Troy reassured her. "I didn't mind."

Gabriella smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Five minutes later, they were leaving the car rental place in a red car. "This car is nice," Troy said.

"I know," Gabriella agreed. "Now, do you know where we're going?"

"Oh, great! I forgot to get directions!" Troy exclaimed, annoyed.

Gabriella laughed. "You're crazy, Wildcat."

"So you think this is funny?" Troy asked.

"Yes," Gabriella said, still laughing.

"Gabby! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is."

"Let's go back to the hotel and get directions from the front desk," Troy said, still sounding annoyed. "This is a

waste of time."

"Troy, you're with me. You're not wasting your time."

"Well, yeah, but every second I spend with you is great," Troy said. "Except when you're laughing at me."

"Troy, you're not serious."

"How do you know?"

At that moment they arrived back at the hotel. They got the directions and then left again. "Alright, let's see,"

Troy said. "You read the directions while I try."

For the first ten minutes everything was fine, but then they got lost.

"Gabby, where's York Road?" asked Troy.

"It says it's up here through these traffic lights," Gabriella said.

"Let me see the-" Troy was cut off by Gabriella as he began looking at the map.

"WILDCAT! PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy quickly put his eyes back on the road. "Well where's the stupid traffic light?" he asked, getting mad.

"It's up here somewhere," Gabriella said.

"I just went through three of them," Troy pointed out in a frustrated voice.

"Well this one is at Main Street," Gabriella said.

"Why in every town is there a Main Street?" asked Troy.

"I don't know, Wildcat, but that's not the point. Just find the traffic light so we can get onto York Road."

"Here's one up here," Troy said. "But this is Broad Street."

"Troy, you went too far," Gabriella said.

"You're kidding," Troy said. "Where are we supposed to be at?"

"Two traffic lights back."

"Gabby, I'm firing you as my direction reader."

"Troy, I just messed up. I'm sorry."

"Well now I have to find a place to turn around at," Troy said.

"Here's a parking lot. Turn around there."

"Okay. And I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

"It's okay. I know you love me."

Troy turned around in the parking lot, then drove back to where the right traffic light was.

"Okay, Wildcat. Now York Road should be somewhere near here."

"Okay, let's see. York Road, York Road. Here it is. And it's closed."

"It says detour that way."

"Okay, let's see if we can follow the detour," Troy said as he began to follow the arrows on the signs.

"You know we're going to have to take a short boat ride to actually go up to it," Gabriella said.

"Why?" asked Troy.

"It's on an island, everyone knows that!" Gabriella said.

"Well I guess not everyone," Troy said.

"Let's just go find where we need to go to get to the place the boat leaves from."

"I'm trying, honey, I'm following the stupid detour. What time is it anyway?"

Gabriella looked at the clock in the car. "It's about twelve."

"Oh. Well then we have plenty of time."

"Not if you don't concentrate, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

"Okay, okay, now where am I?"

"I don't know. The detour route isn't on the map."

"Well this street sign says Julliard Road," Troy said.

"Wildcat! You're near Julliard then!"

"No I'm not. I don't see any colleges."

Gabriella looked at the map that had come with the directions. "Oh, never mind, we're going the right way.

Julliard Road is apparently nowhere near Julliard University."

"I knew it!" Troy said, smiling at Gabriella.

"Wildcat, don't brag."

"Well are we going the right way?"

Gabriella looked at the directions. "No."

"What do you mean?"

"We want to go on Brook Avenue."

"Where's that?"

"You just passed it I think."

"Gabby! Well the gas is getting low now. We'd better find a gas station."

"I think I see one up here," Gabriella said.

"Oh, ok, and while we're there, we might as well get lunch. There's usually a mini market with gas stations."

"Okay," Gabriella said. "I'm getting hungry."

Troy drove to the gas station, got gas, then him and Gabriella both walked inside and bought two ham and

cheese sandwiches, chips, and water bottles. Then, they went in their car and ate. After they were done eating,

Troy continued driving.

"Alright, Wildcat. Let's turn around now and go back to Brook Avenue."

"Okay, baby girl." Troy turned around and went back to look for the right road. "How far back was it?"

"I said that I thought you missed it."

"Well look at the map then!" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at the map and said, "No, you didn't miss it. It's past the gas station."

"Gabby! Why didn't you check the map ten minutes ago?"

"Because I thought I knew where it was."

"Gabby, you never even were in New York before, were you?"

"I was when I was six."

"Well I doubt you paid attention to the streets."

"Yeah, I didn't. I fell asleep in the car and we didn't even go near this particular part of New York.

"Well then you don't know what's going on!" Troy said.

"Maybe I just like being in the car with you."

"Well maybe I want to see this statue before my life ends."

"Troy, you're being funny," Gabriella said, laughing.

"How is this funny?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, it just is."

"Alright, well stop laughing at me and help me find this dumb road."

"Okay, I see it just up ahead."

"On the left or right?"

"Right."

"Okay..." Troy began looking around for it.

"And you just went past it." She started laughing.

"You're kidding Gabs."

"No I'm not. I'm being serious. It's just funny that you can't find it."

"Well now where am I supposed to turn around?"

"I don't know. Find a parking lot or something."

"Gabs, if I'm still alive at the end of this trip, you are so getting it."

"Hey! That's not nice, Wildcat!" She gave him a friendly push.

"Don't distract the driver!" Troy said. "Didn't you learn that in elementary school?"

"Yes, but it's different if the driver is your Wildcat."

"Gabby, no it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"I think you went out of class when the teacher was saying that part."

"I think you made up that part."

"And I think you passed about five parking lots while you were arguing with me."

"Okay, let me find another one."

"I see one up here."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Troy turned around in the parking lot, then drove off to find Brook Avenue yet AGAIN.

"Now don't miss it this time, Troy," Gabriella told him.

"Don't distract me this time, my love."

"Okay," Gabriella said.

A few minutes later, Troy found the road. "Finally," he said.

"Alright, now it looks like you have to turn onto North Broad Street," Gabriella said. "It should be up here."

"What time is it?" asked Troy.

"About one-thirty," Gabriella said. "And Wildcat, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay. Let's find somewhere to go," Troy said. He turned onto North Broad Street and into the parking lot of a

restaurant. "Alright, go to the bathroom."

Gabriella gave Troy a quick kiss on the cheek which he returned with an 'I love you' before she went inside to

go to the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out and got back into the car.

"Did you have fun?" asked Troy.

"Are you kidding? I went to the bathroom."

"Well was it fun?" Troy said, backing out of the parking space.

"Not really."

"Well I'll bet it would have been fun with me."

"Troy, everything's fun with you."

After that, Troy and Gabriella went along nicely with no problems until they came to a road that was blocked

off for a parade. "Oh great," Troy said.

"Let's go a different way," suggested Gabriella.

"I don't know a different way," Troy said.

"Oh, right. Well then let's stop somewhere and ask someone."

"Or we can ask someone at the parade."

Just then Troy's cell phone rang. "Can you answer that, honey?" he asked Gabriella.

Gabriella took Troy's phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Gabriella?" It was Mrs. Bolton.

"Yes."

"Where's Troy?"

"Driving."

"Where are you two going?"

"We're trying to get to the Statue of Liberty."

"And Troy got lost about a hundred times?"

"Yeah."

Mrs. Bolton laughed. "Well are you going to be back in time for dinner?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay, well we were just wondering what time you wanted to go to dinner tonight, but if you're not going to be

here, then never mind."

"Okay, well I'd better go help Troy figure out where to go."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

In the meantime, Troy had found a place to park. "Who called, Gabs?"

"Your mom," Gabriella answered.

"Oh. What did she want?"

"To know what time we would be ready for dinner but I said we probably wouldn't even be back in time for

dinner."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Well do you want to come with me while I ask about directions?"

"Sure."

Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and Troy took Gabriella's hand and together they walked up to a man who

was waiting for the parade to start. "Excuse me," said Troy.

"Can I help you?" asked the man.

"We're trying to get to the Statue of Liberty. Is there a way to get there that doesn't use this road?"

"You can go around the long way," the man said. "Here, I'll right down directions for you." He took a padof

paper and a pen from his pocket and started writing down instructions. While he was doing this, Gabriella leaned

against Troy and let him kiss her head gently.

"So, you need affection from me since we stopped for a minute?" asked Troy, putting his arm around her.

Gabriella hugged him and nodded.

By this time, the man had finished writing down the directions. "Here," he said to Troy. But Troy was too

distracted by Gabriella. They had now started kissing passionately with their arms around each other. "Here you

go," said the man again. But neither Troy or Gabriella heard him. "EXCUSE ME, BUT I HAVE FINISHED

WRITING DOWN YOUR DIRECTIONS," he said loudly.

Troy whispered a quick 'I love you' to Gabriella, ran his hand gently through her hair one last time, then took

the paper. "Oh, sorry. Thanks," he said quickly before taking her hand and leading her back to the car.

"Maybe you need to pay a little less attention to your girlfriend," the man called after them.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my fiancé," Troy called back.

Gabriella smiled at Troy and said, "You are so loving and affectionate."

"You, too. I love you."

"I love you."

They kissed one more time before climbing into the car and driving off again. "Okay, let's go," Troy said. He

began driving.

"Hopefully we'll make it there soon," Gabriella said.

"Why so you can kiss me again?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said.

"You're my baby girl, you know that?"

"Yes, and you're my Wildcat."

Troy gave her a quick smile. She smiled back. "So, where do we go?"

"Up this road here," Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy said, turning onto the road.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later, Troy and Gabriella found themselves completely lost. "We took a wrong turn," Gabriella said.

"Where?" asked Troy.

"Back there," Gabriella said. "At that bridge."

"Oh," Troy said. "Let me turn around and see if I can get going the right way."

"Okay, Wildcat."

Troy went back to the bridge. "Okay, so I turn left?"

"No, right," Gabriella corrected him.

"Oh, okay," Troy said. He turned right. "Now what?"

"Keep going," Gabriella said. "I think."

"You think? You know, we're lost."

"No we aren't. We just can't figure out the right way to go."

"Well I'm getting hungry."

"Troy," Gabriella said, kissing his cheek affectionately. "Can you think about anything but food?"

"Yes," Troy said. "You."

Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek again. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Troy said.

"How about we stop somewhere for a snack," suggested Gabriella.

"Okay, baby girl," Troy said.

Soon they came to a fast food restaurant. Troy ordered french fries for a snack, paid for them, then him and

Gabriella both ate them as he drove.

"So, it's three o' clock," Troy said. "You think we'll ever get there?"

"I'm beginning to doubt it," Gabriella said, laughing.

Troy laughed, too, then said, "Well hopefully we'll get there."

"Yeah, hopefully," Gabriella said. "I wish I could snuggle with you."

"Aw, Gabby, I love you."

"Love you, too, Wildcat."

"So, when are you going to give me snuggles?"

"Hopefully soon."

"Can you do it now?"

"Are you crazy, Gabby? I can't snuggle with you while I'm driving."

"Okay," Gabriella said reluctantly. "I understand."

"Thanks," Troy said. "And remember, I'll love you forever."

"I'll love you forever, too," Gabriella said. "Even if we never make it there."

Troy smiled at her quickly. "You're my baby girl."

"I know," Gabriella said.

"Here we go," Troy said. "Here's where the boats leave to go to the Statue of Liberty."

"Wait, there's a sign," Gabriella said. "It says that the statue is closed. It closed at two o' clock."

"Well this was a waste of time and gas," Troy said.

"I know," Gabriella said.

"Well I guess we have to turn around and go all the way back to the hotel," Troy said.

"Can you give me my snuggles now?" asked Gabriella.

"Okay," Troy said. "Come here."

Gabriella slid off her seat and onto Troy's lap. "I love you so much," she said, hugging Troy.

"Love you, too, baby girl," Troy said, hugging her back.

Gabriella snuggled into Troy and let him kiss her cheek. "I love you so much," she said.

"I love you so much, too," Troy said.

After about fifteen minutes of snuggling with each other, Gabriella slid off of Troy's lap and back into her own

seat. Troy reached over and affectionately squeezed her hand. "I love you, Gabby," he said. "Now let's try to find

our way back to the hotel before midnight."

"Okay," Gabriella said, squeezing his hand back before letting go. "And just to tell you now, we're never going

to the Statue of Liberty again."

"I'm fine with that," Troy said as he began driving.


	16. End of Vacation

**"Finally, we're back!" Troy said as he pulled the rental car into a parking space at the hotel. "Just remind me **

**that I have to take the car back tomorrow."**

**"Okay," Gabriella said, getting out of the car. Troy followed her back to their room. "It's six-thirty. I thought **

**we'd never get back," she said.**

**"Yeah," Troy agreed. "At least we stopped for dinner on our way back."**

**"I'm so tired," Gabriella said, lying down on the bed.**

**"Do you want to take a nap with me?" asked Troy. "We can sleep for a little bit, then stay up late, then go to **

**bed. I know it doesn't really make sense, but we could do that."**

**"Okay," said Gabriella. She pulled back the covers and got under them. **

**Troy slid in next to her. "I'm so tired after driving," he said, closing his eyes.**

**Gabriella snuggled against him and wrapped her arms around him. "Do you need kisses?" she asked.**

**Troy nodded. Gabriella kissed his cheek and then they both kissed each other on the lips and said 'I love you' **

**before going to sleep. An hour later, they woke up. "I feel better now," Troy said.**

**"Me, too," said Gabriella, sitting up.**

**Troy sat up too and pulled Gabriella close to him. "I love you."**

**"Love you, too," Gabriella said.**

**"What do you want to do, my love?"**

**Gabriella smiled. She loved it when Troy called her that. "I don't know. Do you want to get a snack?"**

**"Sure," Troy said, standing up and pulling Gabriella up with him. "Do you want a hug?"**

**Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Love you so very much."**

**"Okay, no more love," Troy joked as he hugged Gabriella.**

**"Why?" asked Gabriella, hugging Troy back. "I love you so so so much!"**

**"I'm kidding."**

**"I know." Gabriella smiled even more as Troy squeezed her tighter. **

**"And just letting you know, I love you so so so so much!" Troy said.**

**"No fair! I love you more!" Gabriella whined.**

**"No, I love you more!" Troy said. **

**"Well I love you so so so so so so so so so so so much!" Gabriella said.**

**"Let's just go get our snack," Troy said. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Around midnight, Troy and Gabriella started getting ready to go to bed. "Troy," Gabriella said, "Do you want **

**to take a bath with me?"**

**"You don't even have to ask," Troy said. "I always do."**

**"Not more than once a day," Gabriella said.**

**"Well I don't want to spend my whole life taking a bath with you," Troy said. **

**"Why not?" asked Gabriella.**

**"Gabby, just start getting our bath ready," Troy said. **

**"Okay," Gabriella said. She started walking into the bathroom. **

**About ten minutes later, Troy and Gabriella started taking their bath. An hour and a half later, they got out, **

**dried each other off, got dressed, and went to bed. Gabriella snuggled close in Troy's arms. "I'm cold," she said.**

**"Honey, it's the middle of summer. How can you be cold?" asked Troy.**

**"The air conditioner is up too high again," Gabriella said. "I think when the room service cleans our room they**

**turn the air conditioner back up."**

**"Do you want me to turn it down?"**

**"No, I'll just snuggle really far into you." Gabriella snuggled into him as far as she could. She buried her face**

**into his chest and hugged him tightly.**

**"Gabby, why are you so attached to me, baby girl?"**

**"Because I'm your baby girl and I need love," Gabriella said. **

**"Well I'm glad you're so attached to me," Troy said, kissing her head. "Just make sure you can breathe."**

**"I can," Gabriella said.**

**"Okay," Troy said. "I just don't want you to suffocate since you're putting your face right against me."**

**"Thanks for caring about me," Gabriella said. "I love you so much."**

**"Love you, too. Now are you warm enough?"**

**"My arms are just a little cold," Gabriella said. **

**"Do you want to change out of your tank top and put on something warmer?"**

**Gabriella shook her head. "I don't feel like getting up."**

**"Okay," Troy said. He took one arm away from around Gabriella and pulled the covers over her arms. "Better?"**

**Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed her head again and then closed his eyes. "Good night, baby girl," he said.**

**"Good night," Gabriella said, clinging to him tighter.**

**"You're acting like you're gonna lose me," Troy said. "You're being really clingy."**

**"I'm just in a clingy mood," Gabriella said. "I'm sorry, I'm affectionate."**

**"Don't be sorry," Troy said, gently stroking her hair. "You can be clingy and affectionate if you want."**

**"Thanks," Gabriella said. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.**

**Troy whispered one last 'I love you' before falling asleep himself.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The next morning when Troy and Gabriella woke up, they were still the same way they were when they fell **

**asleep.**

**"I don't want to let go," Gabriella said.**

**"Neither do I," Troy said.**

**"So my clinginess spread to you?" asked Gabriella.**

**"Yes," Troy said.**

**"I love you," Gabriella said.**

**"I love you, too," Troy said. **

**"How many times a day do you think we say 'I love you'?"**

**"Too many to count."**

**"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Gabriella.**

**"I have a great idea! Let's go see the Statue of Liberty!" Troy said.**

**"No," Gabriella said, laughing.**

**"I know. I would never go there again."**

**"Me neither."**

**"But if I had to drive around New York with anyone, I wouldn't rather have anyone but you."**

**"Wildcat, I love you."**

**"Do you want to go to the pool today?"**

**"Okay."**

**After about another half hour, Troy and Gabriella reluctantly rolled out of bed, got ready, and went to eat **

**breakfast and take the car back to the rental place. Then they went back to their room, got changed, and went to **

**the pool.**

**"I'm gonna splash you, Wildcat," Gabriella said.**

**"No you're not," Troy said. "Because I'm gonna get you."**

**"You never will!" Gabriella swam to the other end of the pool. **

**Troy swam after her, picked her up, and carried her back to where they were before. Then, putting her down, he**

**said, "I'm gonna get you now." He tried to splash her, but instead splashed a little girl by accident. **

**The little girl ran up to Troy and hit him on the arm. "DON'T SPLASH ME!" she yelled. "YOU'RE MEAN!"**

**"Stop hitting me," Troy said.**

**"Stay out of the pool! It's for kids." She hit Troy again.**

**"Hey! Stop!"**

**The girl then hit Gabriella. **

**"YOU KNOW WHAT? NO ONE TOUCHES MY GIRL! DON'T YOU EVER LAY A FINGER IN HER **

**AGAIN!" Troy yelled.**

**The little girl started crying and running out of the pool calling her mom.**

**A few minutes later, a lady came up to Troy and Gabriella. "Excuse me, but have you been yelling at my **

**daughter?" she asked angrily. **

**"She hit my fiancé," Troy said. "And NO ONE lays a finger on her and gets away with it."**

**"Well my daughter's only two. She doesn't know any better. And anyway, she said you splashed her," the lady**

**said, still sounding angry.**

**"Well your daughter is a little brat. My fiancé is my love and I won't let her be hurt by anyone. And I **

**accidentally splashed her."**

**"Well my daughter is the sweetest girl alive," said the lady, getting angrier. "And you don't yell at her. EVER. I **

**don't care if she did hit your fiancé. Just let her go."**

**"No, your daughter is not the sweetest girl alive. My Gabby is." Troy put his arm around Gabriella. "And I have **

**a right to be mad if someone hurts my baby."**

**"Excuse me?" the lady said sarcastically. "My daughter is the baby here. I don't care about your dumb fiancé."**

**"She is not dumb," Troy said angrily. "She's my baby girl and I love her and no one touches her because I love **

**her because I love her more than anything in the world."**

**"Your fiancé is an ugly, mean, nasty girl just like you. And you're too young to be getting married."**

**"You do not talk like that about my love. I love her more than you love your husband and your little girl."**

**"Well my husband is better behaved than you."**

**"Well I love Gabby so much. We hug and kiss all the time and we say 'I love you' more times a day than we can**

**count."**

**"Well I think you both are rude and nasty. I feel sorry for your future kids."**

**"Our kids will grow up to be sweet and pleasant just like my Gabby."**

**"No they won't."**

**"You know what, lady, you stop telling my Gabby that she is stupid and ugly. It's not true."**

**"Well what do you think about this?" The lady grabbed Gabriella's arm and yanked her engagement ring off her**

**finger.**

**Gabriella started crying. "I-I got t-that r-ring from s-someone I l-love very v-very m-much. Y-you can't t-take **

**it." She leaned against Troy's shoulder.**

**"YOU GIVE MY LOVE HER RING BACK NOW. THAT RING IS A SYMBOL OF OUR LOVE FOR EACH**

**OTHER AND IT MEANS A LOT TO MY GABBY." He grabbed the ring from the lady's hand. "Here you go, my **

**love," he said, slipping it back onto Gabriella's finger and holding her hand tightly so her ring couldn't be taken **

**off.**

**Just then, the lifeguard came over. "What is going on here?" he asked.**

**"I accidentally splashed a little girl, then she hit me and my fiancé. I told her to stop, and she ran to her mom. **

**Then her mom came over, yelled at us, took my baby's engagement ring off her finger, and called her ugly and **

**dumb and said she was mean and rude."**

**"Miss, give the ring back to the girl," the lifeguard said. "Now."**

**"I already got it back," Troy said.**

**"Oh, ok, well Miss, you and your daughter are banned from the pool for a week."**

**"But these stupid people are the idiots here, not me!"**

**"No, you must leave immediately."**

**The lady angrily left, her daughter following her. The little girl turned around and stuck her tongue out at Troy **

**and Gabriella.**

**"That lady was stupid," Troy said. He kissed the few remaining tears on Gabriella's cheeks away. "I'll always **

**be here for you," he said.**

**"I know," Gabriella said. "And I love you for it."**

**"Love you, too," Troy said, rubbing his nose against Gabriella's and giving her a kiss on the lips.**

**They stayed at the pool for a couple hours and had fun. Then, they went to dinner and back to their room.**

**"I can't believe that lady said you were stupid. You're my baby girl!" Troy exclaimed.**

**"Well I guess she doesn't love me like you do," Gabriella said, sitting down on the bed. "Well, tonight's our last**

**night here, Wildcat," she said. "What time is our flight tomorrow?"**

**"Two o' clock in the afternoon."**

**"So we'll have to leave for the airport at one?"**

**"Yeah. Did you have fun here?"**

**"Other than the Tiara thing and the lady yelling at us thing, yes."**

**Troy laughed and went over to her to give her a hug and a kiss. "I love you."**

**"I love you, too," Gabriella said.**

**They talked about a lot of things until about ten. Then, they got ready and went to bed. "Goodnight, Wildcat, I **

**love you more than anything," Gabriella said.**

**"Love you, too, honey, I love you, too," Troy said.**

**Then they snuggled close together and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The next morning, Troy and Gabriella woke up and got ready. They packed all their things, then went with **

**Troy's parents to breakfast. After that, they went on one last walk in New York City. **

**"I think we should turn around now," Troy said. It was eleven-thirty.**

**"Okay," Gabriella said.**

**As they walked back, they talked about how fun their vacation had been. "Gabby, we'll come back someday, I **

**promise."**

**"And how do I know you'll keep your promise?" Gabriella said. She was smiling, so Troy knew she was **

**kidding.**

**"How about like this?" Troy said, leaning close to kiss her. **

**They kissed each other with all the affection they could possibly show, then finished their walk.**

**Once they got back in their hotel room, they made sure they got everything packed, left their room, and went to **

**the front desk to give back their key card. They met Troy's parents there, then they all left together to rent a car to **

**drive to the airport. Someone working at the airport would take it back to the rental place.**

**"Gabby, I love you so much," Troy said as they got into the car.**

**"Love you, too, Wildcat," Gabriella said. **


	17. More Wedding Plans

**"We're finally home!" Troy said, grabbing Gabriella's hand as they both ran to the door of their house with **

**Troy's parents following them. **

**"I had a fun week, but I'm glad to be home," Gabriella told Troy.**

**"Are you tired after that plane ride?" Troy asked her.**

**"Just a little," Gabriella said.**

**"Well how about we snuggle after we get unpacked and everything. Sound good?"**

**Gabriella nodded. Then, they walked inside the house. After all the suitcases and bags were brought in, Troy **

**and Gabriella began unpacking. "So, after living with me for a month are you tired of always being around me?"**

**Troy asked Gabriella.**

**"No," Gabriella said. "I'll never be tired of you. You're my Wildcat."**

**Troy went over to her and kissed her. "I'll never get tired of you, either," he said. **

**Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you."**

**"Love you, too, baby girl. Tomorrow I'll call and see if we can get reservations for our wedding night."**

**"Okay. I can't wait for our wedding!" Gabriella said.**

**"Me, neither," Troy said. "It's going to be perfect. No dressy clothes, no expensive food, and no huge crowd of**

**people staring at us kiss."**

**"Yeah, it'll be nice. Our wedding is going to be about what all weddings are supposed to be about. Love."**

**"My parents are probably gonna be mad that we're not having a huge thing."**

**"So is my mom. Well first of all, a couple years ago, she said she wanted me to go to Stanford, get a good job, **

**get engaged to a boy with a good amount of money that was also at Stanford, and have a huge wedding with long**

**speeches and a big fancy reception with expensive food. She wanted me to have this $5000 wedding dress and**

**wear $100 high heeled sandals and get my hair done and have a manicure and a pedicure and have a lot of **

**bridesmaids and make them get expensive dresses and she wanted to get one. If you're thinking this is already **

**weird, here's the weirdest part-she already picked out an expensive dress she wanted for my wedding."**

**"Wow. It sounds like your mom is going to be really mad at you for marrying your boyfriend from high school**

**who was a basketball player and is going to a college for basketball and drama."**

**"She was kind of mad. Remember when she called and I told her?"**

**"Yes."**

**"But I fell in love with you and I can't help that."**

**"I love you, too," Troy said, kissing Gabriella's cheek.**

**"What did your parents want for your wedding?"**

**"They wanted it to be in a church and be very formal and my dad always wanted me to marry a cheerleader, but**

**to me they're snobs. I'd much rather have you."**

**"Is he mad at you?"**

**"He doesn't say he is, but I think he is disappointed."**

**"Remember when I first started going to East High and your dad didn't like me at all?"**

**"Yes. I got in trouble for spending time with you near the time callbacks were. But it was worth it. I could **

**never be happy with some cheerleader girl who only likes me because I'm the captain of the basketball team and **

**thinks I look really good."**

**"Troy, you are so much more than that," Gabriella said.**

**"And I love that you can see that. You made me find out that I was more than a basketball player."**

**"And you gave up your dream for me. You could be going to U of A on a scholarship and becoming a **

**professional basketball player in the NBA."**

**"Gabby, you're my dream. You're all I want," Troy said, hugging Gabriella tightly. "I love you and I couldn't **

**ask for anything more than to be with you for the rest of my life."**

**Gabriella hugged Troy back and started crying happy tears. "Thank you so much for picking me over **

**basketball," she said.**

**"I didn't have a problem. When you love someone so much, there is no decision other than to stay with the one**

**you love and get married and be together forever."**

**"Troy, you know, I was ready to transfer out of Stanford and go to U of A just to be near you. But then you **

**came to get me and at graduation you said that you were going to go to a college in California to be with me."**

**"Yes, that's the reason I chose my college."**

**"I know, and it was so sweet of you to say why you were choosing to go to a college you didn't have a **

**scholarship for."**

**"I said it because I love you and I missed you so much and I didn't care who knew I was in love with you."**

**"I love you, too, Wildcat. And you'll always be my Wildcat, no matter what happens."**

**"What if my college basketball team is called something different?"**

**"You'll still be my Wildcat."**

**"Good, because I think I would still feel like a Wildcat."**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The next day, Troy called to reserve the room at the ski lodge they wanted for their wedding.**

**"Hello?" a man answered.**

**"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton and I would like to reserve a room at the ski lodge for New Years-" he was cut off by the**

**man on the other end of the phone.**

**"You sound really familiar," he said. "Do I know you?"**

**"I was only at the ski lodge once," Troy said.**

**"Okay, now I remember! I recognize your voice from that karaoke party on New Years' Eve we had a couple**

**years ago. I made you sing, didn't I?"**

**"Yes," Troy said. "And you said that one day I would thank you for it? Well thank you."**

**"Really?"**

**"The girl you made me sing with-well, we fell in love with each other."**

**"Wow! That was kind of fast. It's only been a year and a half since that party."**

**"Well we're engaged now, and I wanted to reserve the room we sang in for our wedding this New Years' Eve."**

**"Okay, I'll definitely save it for you. What time do you want it for?"**

**"Um, how about we start it at nine o' clock. I want to be there at midnight."**

**"Okay, and about how many people?"**

**"Twelve."**

**"So there are twelve people coming to your wedding?"**

**"Yes, and I have one more request-can you be the host of the reception and stuff? And we want to sing **

**karaoke-the song you made us sing in New Years' Eve. And we want all the songs we ever sang together to be**

**played. We'll bring a CD."**

**"Okay, and do you want to stay overnight?"**

**"Yes, we're having our honeymoon there," Troy said.**

**"Great! So how many nights?"**

**"Two. The wedding night and the night after."**

**"Okay, well you can have it."**

**Just then Gabriella came in the room. "Troy-" She stopped as soon as she saw he was on the phone.**

**"Oh, hi Gabby," he said. "Hold on a second," he said into the phone. "Gabby, I'm reserving our wedding day **

**and guess who answered the phone?"**

**"Who?" asked Gabriella.**

**"The guy that made us sing together," Troy said. "And he remembers us."**

**"Did you thank him?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Can I quick say thank you?"**

**"Sure." Troy handed Gabriella the phone.**

**"Hello? This is Gabriella, the girl you made sing at the party."**

**"Hi," said the man on the phone.**

**"I just wanted to say thank you. I could never be happier with anyone other than Troy. We are in love now, and **

**we know we were meant to be. Thank you so much for making us sing."**

**"You're welcome."**

**Gabriella handed the phone back to Troy. Troy confirmed the reservations, and then hung up.**

**"Oh, Troy, I love you so much!" Gabriella said, hugging him. "You know, I didn't want to even go to that party**

**when my mom said I had to."**

**"I didn't want to go, either," Troy said, hugging her back. "But my parents said I had to."**

**"Now I think my mom is the one regretting she ever made me go. Because now I'm in love with you."**

**"Well I love you, too, so I'm glad we were both forced to go."**

**"And I'm glad we got to thank that guy for making us sing together."**

**"I know," Troy said. "Me, too."**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Alright, so this is it for this chapter. Sorry it's short. And in the last chapter, I forgot to put that I know **

**nothing about NY or NYC except that Julliard University, Broadway, and some expensive stores are there.**

**I have never been there or to the Statue of Liberty. Next chapter will probably be the last of this story. **

**Please review!**


	18. Forever Love

"Gabby, I love you," Troy whispered to Gabriella, who was asleep in his arms. They had been watching TV

on the sofa and cuddling with each other, but Gabriella had become so comfortable that she had fallen asleep

with her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy rested his head on top of hers and gently kissed her. "Good night," he

whispered.

Gabriella's eyes slowly opened while Troy was saying good night to her. "Wildcat, can we go to bed now? I'm

tired," she told him.

"Of course. Let's go," Troy said, lifting her up and carrying her upstairs. He put her on their bed and tucked

her in before lying down next to her. "I love you," he said.

"Love you, too, Troy," Gabriella said, snuggling into him and looking up into his eyes.

"What?" asked Troy, beginning to stroke her hair gently.

"I want good night kisses," Gabriella said with a look of the deepest love and affection in her brown eyes.

Troy gently pressed his lips to hers. Gabriella kissed him back. She loved how it felt when they kissed.

"Better?" asked Troy, giving her one last kiss.

Gabriella nodded. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard her cell phone ring. She reached for it

to see who it was. "It's my mom," she told Troy.

"Are you gonna answer it, baby girl?" Troy asked.

"I guess I'll see what she wants," Gabriella said, sitting up. Answering her phone, she said, "Hello?"

"Hello? Gabriella?" Mrs. Montez said.

"Yeah," Gabriella said.

"I was wondering when your wedding is going to be so I know when to order my dress."

"Mom, I hate to tell you this, but me and Troy are having the wedding we want. I'm not wearing a wedding

dress. I went to New York City with Troy and he bought me a dress, so I'm going to wear that. And Troy's

wearing his basketball uniform. We're not having bridesmaids or-"

Mrs. Montez cut her daughter off. "WHAT? I thought it was every girl's dream to have a fancy wedding and

buy an expensive wedding dress and have bridesmaids and a big reception."

"Mom, Troy's my dream. I love him very much and I wouldn't trade him for anything. We don't have lots of

money but if we have each other, we have everything."

"But don't you at least want a wedding dress?"

"I want Troy. I want our wedding to be focused on our love for each other and how much we care about each

other-not focused on how expensive the dress is. We fell in love and we just want to have a wedding day that we

will remember as the day we were married. And we're recreating the party when we first met. We want to have all

the memories of us. We're having it on New Years' Eve at the ski lodge in the same room we first saw each other

in."

"Gabriella, I know you're an adult, but I just want you to think about this-is there someone better in the world

for you? Are you sure you're not just two teenagers who think they love each other but they're just a boyfriend

and girlfriend?"

"I know I'm in love," Gabriella said. "I was heartbroken when I had to move away to Stanford and had to leave

Troy behind. I dreamed about him day and night. When I looked into his eyes, I could see the love and affection

he had for me and I have the same for him. When we kiss it's just wonderful and I never get tired of being with

him. We care about each other and we would do anything for each other and-" Gabriella stopped talking when

she realized her mom had hung up. She pressed to hang up on her phone, put it down on the end table and laid

back down so she was snuggling with Troy again.

"So, she's mad?" Troy asked, hugging Gabriella close to him and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Gabriella nodded. "She thinks we're not really in love," she explained.

"Well we know we are, and that's all that matters, right?"

Gabriella nodded, then her and Troy both kissed. "I love you," Troy said.

"Love you, too, Wildcat," Gabriella said, snuggling further into him.

"You know what I think?" Troy asked.

"What?"

"I think you need snuggles and kisses, yes you do, yes you do, yes you do!" he said, talking to her like she was

a baby.

"Troy," Gabriella said, laughing, "I'm not a baby."

"You're my baby, yes you are, yes you are, yes you are!" Troy said.

Gabriella rolled over so that she was laying in top of Troy. "Now you can't get up," she said, laughing as Troy

put his arms around her waist.

"Well guess what?" Troy asked, pressing his nose against hers, "I can pick you up." He sat up and lifted

Gabriella onto his lap, kissing her cheek.

Gabriella laughed. "Troy, you're acting crazy," she said.

"Well I love you," Troy said, kissing her nose.

At that moment they heard a knock at the door. "Come in," Troy said.

Mrs. Bolton entered. "Um, can you two try to be a little quieter? Your father and I can't sleep with all the

noise you're making. I know you want to have fun and you're young and are excited to be finally getting married,

but can you please wait until morning for all the noise?"

"Okay, Mom," Troy said, lying back down. Gabriella lay down next to him again and snuggled right up

against him.

"Thank you," Mrs. Bolton said as she left the room.

Troy turned off the light and put his arms around Gabriella. "Love you so very much," he said.

"Love you, too, Wildcat," Gabriella said, hugging him back.

Then they both fell fast asleep holding onto each other.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gabriella! This is so cool!" Sharpay said.

Troy and Gabriella had gotten together with Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor to talk about their vacation. Gabriella

had just given Sharpay the pink belt she had bought for her in New York City.

"So, you like it?" Gabriella asked.

"Love it," Sharpay said. "Thank you so much!"

"So, guess what?" asked Taylor.

"What?" Gabriella said.

"While you were gone, Tiara bothered us for a day."

"Yeah, she kept telling us to get you guys to break up," Chad said.

"Well you'll never guess who showed up in New York City," Troy said.

"Tiara?" guessed Chad.

"Yes," Troy said. Him and Gabriella both told the story about Tiara bribing her aunt into letting her have the

key and the room number.

"Wow," Chad said.

"Tiara is so ridiculous sometimes," Taylor said.

"I can't believe she tried to break you two up again!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"But I'm glad she had to leave the hotel and her aunt got fired," Taylor added.

Chad and Sharpay both agreed with that.

"So, do you want to play basketball?" Chad asked Troy.

"Sure," Troy said. "Gabby, you want to watch?"

"Okay," Gabriella said, hugging Troy. "Sharpay, Taylor, you coming?" she asked her friends.

"Yes," Taylor and Sharpay both said at the same time.

Everyone went over to the basketball court at a nearby park and the girls sat down while Troy and Chad

played a one-on-one basketball game.

"Wildcat! I know you're gonna win!" shouted Gabriella. "I love you!"

"Go Chad!" Taylor called.

"I don't really care who wins," Sharpay said.

"Cheer for Chad," Taylor said.

"Taylor! Troy needs more support," Gabriella said. "He was just relaxing on vacation. He's not prepared to

play basketball!"

"Well they're just playing for fun," Sharpay reminded her friends.

In about forty-five minutes, the game was over. Troy had managed to beat Chad. Gabriella ran up to him and

gave him a hug. "You're all sweaty," she said, snuggling against him.

"Yeah, I know," Troy said. Then, lowering his voice to a whisper, he said, "I'll need a shower when we get

home. Can you take one with me?" He gently played with Gabriella's hair for a second.

Gabriella nodded and lifted her head to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you," she said.

"Love you, Gabby," Troy said. "You're my love and my baby girl."

"Hey, Troy, Gabriella, look over there!" called Taylor.

Troy and Gabriella stopped hugging and looked to where Taylor was pointing. And they saw something they

never thought they would see. Tiara and Jimmy were both sitting on the grass eating sandwiches. They were both

smiling and Tiara was laughing as Jimmy was telling her something.

"Wow," Gabriella said. "I never thought it would happen."

"Me neither," Troy said.

Sharpay walked up to everyone, and Chad came, too, but from a different direction. "Is that really who it looks

like?" asked Sharpay.

"Hey, Jimmy's got a date finally," Chad said.

Just then, Tiara and Jimmy noticed everyone looking at them. They walked over to them.

"Oh, no," whispered Gabriella to Troy. "I hope she doesn't want you for her boyfriend again because you're

mine."

"Hi, guys," Jimmy said.

"Hi," Tiara said, actually in a pleasant voice.

"How did you two start dating?" asked Chad. "I thought it was like-impossible."

"Be quiet, Chad," Troy whispered. "I don't want anything to ruin it and have Tiara be all over me again."

"Well," Jimmy began. "We went to this summer party at the pool, and they had karaoke and someone made us

both sing and-"

"We know how it is," Troy interrupted. "That's how me and Gabby met, and we love each other now."

"Well I won't be bothering you anymore, Troy," Tiara said. "And I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"Well don't you try to do it again!" Troy said. "Because after New Years' Eve, my Gabby is officially going to

be Gabriella Bolton, my wife."

"I promise I won't interrupt," Tiara said.

"Um, you might want to get that in writing," Chad whispered.

"Chad!" Troy whispered back.

"And," Tiara continued, "I apologized to Jimmy and now we go eat fast food all the time, and I don't even

mind."

"I know," Jimmy said. "I still can't believe I got you to eat a cheeseburger and drink soda."

"I didn't know what I was missing," Tiara said.

"Well we're glad you two are together now," Gabriella said.

"Good luck with each other," Troy said.

"Don't worry," Tiara said. "We will have good luck."

As Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor went back to having fun, they all thought about what a great

summer they were having. There were only a couple weeks before they would have to get going to college, and

they were enjoying every minute of it. Troy and Gabriella thought about how much they loved each other, and

how lucky they were to be spending a whole summer right by each other's sides and to be practicing living in the

same house for when they were married. And every one was thinking about Tiara and how much she had

changed.

"Karaoke is like magic," Gabriella said.

"I know," Troy said. "Once I heard you sing, I knew you were special."

"Well me and Chad didn't get together by karaoke," Taylor said.

"Neither did me and Zeke. We got together by cookies," Sharpay said.

"Well karaoke isn't the only magical thing in the world," Troy said.

"And anyways, when two people are meant for each other, and they meet, it doesn't matter how they met,"

Gabriella said. "It's the love that's magical."

Troy agreed and handed her a flower that he had picked from the grass. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too, Wildcat," Gabriella told him.

"Forever?" asked Troy.

"Wildcat, does this look like forever to you?" Gabriella said, smiling.

Troy and Gabriella then kissed each other, showing as much love as they could. Troy was gently stroking

Gabriella's hair and Gabriella's arms were around Troy. When they finished, Troy said, "I think that feels like

forever love."

Gabriella smiled. "Yes, it's definitely forever," she said.

Then, they kissed again, showing each other even more affection than with the last kiss. It was meant to be

forever love, and they knew that. They wouldn't have it be any other way.

_When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong Oh, you are the music in me Yeah, it's living in all of us And it's brought us here because Because you are the music in me _

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you... It's one in a million, the chances are feeling the way, we do... And with every step together, we just keep on getting better... So can I have this dance?(can I have this dance?)Can I have this dance?_

_You're on my mindYou're in my heartIt doesn't matter where we areWe'll be alrightEven if we'reMiles apartAll I wanna do Is be with you Be with you There's nothing we can't do Just wanna be with you Only you No matter where life takes us Nothing can break us apart You know it's true I just wanna be with you._

_Troy and Gabriella-Forever Love_

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright, so that's it for HSM4. I rewrote the ending sentences a few times, so I hope it's okay. I will be**

**making HSM5 soon, after I do a couple oneshots that have been in my head for a few days. So anyway, **

**hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing, too! But just one more thing..............THE END!!!!!**


End file.
